The French Parasol
by Draqonelle
Summary: Kenshin Left Soujiro on Mount Hiei to live a better life, but did Soujiro learn his lesson. Will Saito and Yahiko be able to survive the aftermath?
1. Biifu Paati

It was 1885 that autumn in Tokyo.  
Normally Himura Kenshin avoided the Ginza for anything but a few quaint restaurants and a few special herb stores. But now he was wandering in the city, he was looking the display windows of the great depaato. He had never seen Kaoru or Megumi wear such clothing before, and he had never considered them unfashionable, but times and fashions moved faster than the wind. He had decided perhaps it was time for a change. Kenshin considered the clothes carefully.  
Perhaps a French lace parasol like the western ladies carried. Entirely fashionable and nearly impractical. Kaoru would winge. But they all were tired of her old red one with the white peonies painted on the tip. Why should she remain behind the times out of practicalities sake? Wasn't her birthday a time for a special treat for her? He could give it to her at Miss Megumi's special Biifu Paati. He was looking through all the parasols at a place far more expensive then the general store.  
He found one covered in rose and white lace. Kenshin opened the parasol and held it on his shoulder.  
"Does this hold out any of the rain, madam?" He asked  
"Oh that is not that kind of umbrella. It's just a parasol. It's for show." The shop girl said. "You might want-"  
"That is exactly the umbrella I want." Kenshin snapped the parasol closed with a chuckle. "It is appropriate for a woman. I want her to have a parasol as beautiful as her smile."  
"For a lady. Your gurofrendo?"  
"What did you say again?" Kenshin put his hand to his chest, what on Earth did that mean. He had certainly heard many insults in his day.  
"It means lover. It's a foreign word, the ladies use it."  
Kenshin tried his hardest not to blush. To ask such a thing in public. It was very inappropriate. How could she have found out his situation with Kaoru? He had never tried to broadcast, paranoid thoughts raced through his mind.  
"Well it doesn't sound like it is for a wife."  
"No no." Kenshin shook his head.  
"My mother!" Kenshin blurted out thinking of no one else that would be respectable enough to receive a gift. He could never embarrass Kaoru thus. She would never be able to face any shop keeper in the Ginza again. Living with an unmarried woman. The scandal would ruin the entire dojo, and Kaoru's reputation.  
The shop girl began sniggering at his comment. Cheerfully the girl prepared a beautiful box to wrap up the umbrella. The second he slunk out of the store, the shop girls converged and chuckled and pointed at him, as he could see through the window. He hunched over to hide his blush. People had no manners any longer. He began walking down the street. More than umbrellas and dresses had changed in this world  
As he was slinking off into the crowd, he bumped into another person as he swung around the box. Their boxes touched. Kenshin looked up to apologize. But his breath left him.  
"You."  
"Mr. Himura?"  
Kenshin looked at him. The boy was just as tall as he was. A soft voice, still barely lowered. He was in a dark suit, his clothes now completely western style. The boy had been shocked to see him. The boy's face reflected that simple emotion.  
"Soujiro-san."  
Kenshin felt some odd relief come over him, watching the look of surprise on Soujiro's face.  
His mind could not erase everything that had happened. Kenshin felt his hairs prickle, despite the clothes, despite even the uncharacteristic sound of slight surprise in his voice; it was still Soujiro Seta,  
"Mr. Himura." The genuine look was supplanted by the chilly grin, his starry dark eyes still wide, "You must not have seen me. I saw you in that store over there. I stopped to say hello."  
With that Soujiro had returned into his life  
"We just collided." Kenshin said breathless. "Forgive me. Is your package alright?" Kenshin checked his box.  
Soujiro was still small, Kenshin felt disappointed. He had sometimes wondered about the boy, hoping he had grown tall as a tree and twice as broad. Kenshin knew it was bothersome being small and slender, he always secretly wished he himself had grown more. Kenshin's waist was as small as a boy's, and in low light people confused his age.  
Soujiro changed little in body. His face soft and hairless, his lips in a faint smile, his eyes wide and beautiful, except there was something. Maybe his limbs lengthened just enough to inhuman grace. He had compact tight body, an Ageless evolution into his complete body, with no teenage awkwardness. Nothing betraying the strength he must have acquired. He reminded Kenshin too much of himself.  
"I try to take surprise well. But sometimes I get scared." Soujiro said queerly.  
"It is good to hear you say so," Kenshin nodded. "There was a time when you would have not admitted it. /That you would have said it was weakness, and would have sought to loosen my head with your sword./  
"I don't get scared very often." Soujiro said, his smile softening into something wistful almost sad. To watch facial expressions color Soujiro's speech was something new. Kenshin felt as if he was talking to a real person. Despite his apprehension, Soujiro had changed. Perhaps all the things Kenshin had hoped for the young man had come to pass.  
"Gomen Ne. I was on my way home. Kaoru is expecting me. I snuck away to buy her a present. It's going to be her birthday this week."  
"What is it?" Soujiro peered with inquisitive wrinkle to his brow.  
"Would you like to see it?" Kenshin lifted the corner of the box.  
Soujiro peeked inside. "Oh what a fancy parasol. Is it from France?"  
"I think it is," Kenshin scratched the back of his head. Soujiro clapped his hands.  
They walked side by side, as friends would. "I'm sure she'll love it."  
"You are still with Miss Kaoru after all these years." Soujiro nodded.  
Kenshin grinned, "Yes."  
"I don't think that I've met her. She must be a beautiful woman," Soujiro said  
"She's twenty on Wednesday." Kenshin said  
"Twenty." Soujiro marveled "A real grown up lady then."  
"She was a lady long before her age. Now she's an old lady."  
Soujiro politely chuckled. Why was he blathering about Kaoru's age and birthday presents? His mind was racing, and his heart was in his throat, what was coming over him. Kenshin sighed trying his hardest to think of anything to say at all.  
Soujiro crossed his arms as he walked. "You don't want to be around me. I know. I can tell the way you look."  
"Well." Kenshin stopped walking.  
"I am good at reading people." Soujiro averted his gaze. Much better than showing my own emotions."  
"I have little time to spend today. You caught me on a busy day. There is a party." Kenshin smiled nervously himself. But it was to no avail. A mask could not work on a person like Soujiro.  
He faced Soujiro timidly, "I was not expecting this."  
"You never thought I would return from wandering. That I would show up to bother you again. I-"  
Kenshin clutched his arm, "But I am trying to be optimistic."  
Soujiro accepted his touch, "I can't expect anymore."  
Kenshin hadn't seen the young man since he was a boy, no since he was something like a boy: a monster in a boy's body with no humanity in his voice, no life in his body, and no look of surprise.  
Now something had changed, now they had grown and were standing in the Ginza, speaking to each other about ordinary things.  
When I last met you, you were very confused, very lost. You need not worry about my discomfort; I only hope you have found answers in your wandering."  
  
"I can't say that I'm sure what exactly will happen, or how I feel. I only hope you have found your peace." Kenshin nodded.  
"I wander no more, Mr. Himura. I live here in Tokyo."  
"You are here for good now?" Kenshin asked  
"Your city is wonderful." Soujiro laughed, much happier than usual.  
Kenshin sighed "I can't take credit for the city."  
"It makes me very happy. The colors and the sights and all the people. Cosmopolitan and new. Edo is so. well it's not Kyoto. It's.. It's- "  
"It can be /that/ sometimes." Kenshin laughed at his boyish enthusiasm, "If you know the right people."  
"Well I am working with Yukio Mistumori," Soujiro strutted. "He's a very powerful business man. He is a famous silk manufacturer." Soujiro smiled at him. "He has more money than anyone." Soujiro said it with a gleeful spring in his step.  
"Silk is a good business. Hard honest work." Kenshin said "There is lot of money to be made in the west. In England and in France and such."  
"Yes they do all that in the factories now. No more hand picking. He's been everywhere. Even the west on his father's ships. This year he is accompanying the finance minister to England and France."  
"I think I would like to see the west. San Francisco and New York and England and go everywhere too. And the North Pole and the Wild West and the Cowboys and the Blacks of Africa and. and see all the kinds of people. The Gaijin-"  
Soujiro's thought trailed as his enthusiasm built, probably he like Kenshin was speaking faster then he was thinking.  
"Are you as nervous as I am?" Kenshin said. "I find it hard to speak at all."  
"I think I am. My thumb won't stop moving, and the words are hard to say."  
"That is what nervous should feel like." Kenshin nodded.  
"It is hard for me to say things." Soujiro said, "I've rarely felt that too. I usually know what to say too."  
"Kenshin, how are you doing?"  
"I've felt so much better things. You know? And you were the one who gave me that. I used to be only amused. Sure sometimes. sometimes I may cry. But now I can laugh as well." Soujiro's face softened "I just get very very excited, about all the wonderful things there are."  
"It was what I had always hoped for you Soujiro, to be yourself and feel whatever life has to offer."  
They arrived at the crossroads and Kenshin looked up "This is my turn. Are you heading this way?"  
"No I have to go another way."  
"I wish you well Soujiro." Kenshin bowed.  
"Will I see you again, Mr. Himura?" Soujiro asked  
"I did not know. Now we are both in the same city, it may happen again." Kenshin smiled "I would like to see the person you have become."  
"Perhaps one day we will meet again when we can talk further. And I can meet your lovely Kaoru."  
"I only hope so. I hope next time whenever we should meet it would not seem so awkward." Kenshin said  
"That is for sure. Goodbye." Soujiro stepped off the curb carrying his white box as he faded into the distance. ***  
  
Soujiro arrived at his apartment, a sturdy stone and iron building with stout walls. A very Western style building.  
He hopped up the stairs on one foot whistling. He had never at all expected to see Kenshin shopping on the Ginza. Perhaps the next time that they met they could meet there. He was exactly the same as he was all those years ago, same eyes, even the same shirt. Kenshin was still wearing old fashioned clothes. Actually Soujiro couldn't remember a time he was in Tokyo when he saw anybody dressed in the old style. Perhaps all this fine and high living had made him sheltered. He had gotten used to the finer things in life and forgotten the old ways.  
He put the box on the bed.  
A young messenger arrived and knocked on the door. Soujiro shut the box and rushed to the door.  
"A message from Mitsumori." The young man bowed, and handed him an envelope.  
"I'll take it in the office." Soujiro motioned him in.  
One whole room was an office with western style furniture, to keep it tidy and comfortable. A wide desk with many papers sat on it. Most inconsequential in Soujiro's mind, some mail. He moved a paper weight. A very fancy looking dagger with two sharp edges.  
"Does Mr. Mitsumori need me now?" Soujiro asked plopping in the chair.  
"Later on. He has a special engagement." The messenger handed it to him.  
"A letter." Soujiro chuckled "Oh it must be confusing. You didn't read it did you?" Soujiro said playfully.  
"Read it sir?"  
"Oh it probably can get dull. Might be fun to peek at letters. That's what I would do if I were a messenger  
The messenger shook his head. "No sir it's sealed. I don't want to lose my job."  
Soujiro's hand went absently for the blade on his desk. The messenger squirmed.  
"You don't want to lose your head." Soujiro balanced the knife on its point on his finger. "This is very serious business that he entrusts completely to me. He wouldn't trust someone else."  
The man laughed nervously. The way the sunlight gleamed off the blade made him feel queasy. Soujiro grabbed the knife in the air causing the man to jump.  
He jumped a foot in the air. "What?"  
"Oops." Soujiro looked at him "I didn't mean to scare you. Why do I always do that?" Soujiro pouted. Why would he stab a stranger for no reason? The problem with his life. No one knew if he was serious or kidding, no one really trusted him like Mr. Yukio could. He slit open the envelope, making his intentions clearer.  
"It's nothing. That knife looks sharp. You shouldn't play with knives. What I tell my kids."  
Soujiro placed the knife down. "It would be foolish of me to get hurt in such a fashion."  
The boy skimmed for useful information through most of the stuff, a lot of subterfuge. Yukio was not a very direct person, but he always got what he wanted.  
"I'll be ready when he says. Tell him to come at 6."  
"Six is early."  
"Well you don't know Yukio or the way he acts," Soujiro nodded. "If I tell him six. He will be ready at seven. If I tell him seven all of my plans will be ruined and he won't be here until a quart past eight. I just have to get ready."  
He tipped the messenger, who wandered off.  
"I'm glad I went shopping today. This is a very lucky day." He said to the box as he put away all the new things he bought away.  
  
Part One: Biifu Paati  
  
Kaoru looked angry as Kenshin wandered in with his package. He should have come earlier, since the party was going to be held at the dojo. Even though Megumi insisted she could handle this party herself. But Kaoru couldn't help but interfering. So she was the only one to help. Kenshin really should have come earlier noting the heavy garlic and cinder smell coming from the kitchen.  
"Why are you so late? Honestly what have you been doing this afternoon?"  
"Oro."  
"Everything is complete madness Kenshin and you weren't even here to see any of it." Kaoru grabbed his hand and drug him into the building.  
"Dr. Megumi has been busy working on her Beef Party."  
"Oh I had to help her," Kaoru said. "Poor thing isn't a domestic person like me."  
"Well I'm sure that food isn't the most important part of a party anyway." Kenshin said softly. "What is most important is the togetherness- "  
"Well that's not it.-"  
"Now Kaoru, I'm sure Megumi's party will go alright. You've worked very hard on it and Yahiko promised he would behave like a human being for once."  
"But that's not." Kaoru shook her head "Are you even listening to me?"  
Kenshin walked into the house.  
  
"Beef provides vigorous health and nutrition. To make you big and strong." Dr. Megumi said clearly, or rather recited.  
Aoshi Shinomori sat in the room holding beef on a tooth pick, staring intently. "I am big and strong." The tall grave man put down his food "I don't think I'm hungry."  
"Mr. Aoshi,"  
"Don't be antisocial." Misao said chewing on her beef, "This is a beef party."  
"I'm not hungry and if I was I would feel uncomfortable eating this. I often abjure meats. They play havoc on my digestion."  
"A little beef won't hurt you Aoshi-sama," Misao said. "Perhaps I could go make Aoshi some soup, instead."  
"Beef is the key to a healthy diet, as well as milk bread and butter, hearty and nutritious foods full of protein and vitamins." Dr. Megumi said "If you incorporated red meat into your diet, your skin and hair will be healthier."  
Aoshi nibbled the beef. He had certainly not grown to his height because of beef and milk. It was just nature to be tall. But if Kenshin almost wished it was true. He wouldn't mind being as tall and stately as Aoshi. Even if he did have to eat beef all the time.  
"Careful not too much Aoshi-san. You won't fit in the house if you grow any taller." Sanosuke ribbed him.  
The crowd at the party was quite diverse. Sano couldn't resist a free meal or a good chance to confront Dr. Megumi. And Dr. Genzai and his two grand daughters had come as well, as well as Tsubame's sisters from the Akaebano.  
"Kenshin." Aoshi dropped his beef on the floor.  
"Megumi was teaching us about the virtues of vitamins and minerals in Beef." Misao chirped.  
"Beef is a secret of the west. Also milk, cheese and butter, which are consumed in great quantities in the west." Megumi continued reciting.  
"She's been going like that for a long time." Sano said. "Can't enjoy any of it."  
"No one believes me. I think that diet maybe an important factor in health and well being."  
"Yes and probably everyone else does too by now." Kenshin nodded.  
Megumi sighed "Ken-san, you are impossible sometimes. I can handle the direct insults, but you. Why don't you at least try some?"  
"You know some rice wood go great with this. If I can stomach all the lecturing." Sano put more food in his mouth.  
"Well at least it's not Yahiko ruining this party. I thought clearly he would make another scene." Kaoru whispered to Kenshin.  
"The night is still young." Kenshin muttered.  
"Do you always have to mutter under your breath when you talk about me?" Yahiko piled an impressive amount of beef on his small bowl and drank three cups of milk. But said little.  
Aoshi, who now had a clear mouth was debating with Megumi, "For years our ancestors have eaten little meat and survived vigorously."  
"That was before doctors had the knowledge of nutrition they do now," Megumi said. "And now it is easier than ever to acquire healthy food.  
"I never liked Western food. It is too rich. It gives one indigestion, gout, no doubt it hardens the blood.*" Then Aoshi wiped off his hands.  
"You are living in the past," Dr. Megumi said.  
"I like what I like. Whether it is from the past or future."  
"I think I will make Lord Aoshi some rice."  
"Sit down Misao. I will drink some tea. It will suffice."  
"He is so determined not to try western food that he looks peaked just looking at it." Megumi muttered "You'd think it would make him sick."  
"Shh." Kenshin shushed her.  
Aoshi took a glass of tea with his meal and drunk some down to wash the greasy taste off his tongue.  
Aoshi spit out the milk, "Ulk it's awful. like fire."  
"Milk is good for you. It is the healthiest and most perfect food in the world," Megumi said.  
"Good for cats perhaps." Aoshi pushed his milk aside. "It tastes bad."  
Megumi tsked, "You had milk when you were a baby."  
You could actually hear his stomach rumble after he drank the milk. Perhaps Megumi shouldn't try to compete against Aoshi's bad indigestion, for clearly he was making an effort to be sociable. Some forces could not be tamed.  
  
They found themselves talking about the news in the Mainichi. About the finance ministers trip to England in the upcoming months.  
  
"Oh the English love our raw silk. Something has to cloth all those beautiful western ladies, and you know how complicated their dresses are."  
The girls nodded.  
"Yosh." Sano nodded along with them.  
Kenshin gave him an odd look.  
Sano continued "All those corsets and those crinoline and petticoats. It's like they are trying to build a house under their shirts, complete with frames."  
"Sanosuke." Kaoru rolled her eyes, using his full name "How would you know about that? We are in mixed company." Kaoru motioned to the little Genzai sisters.  
"Yeah I knew this very interesting young English girl and she. well let's just say."  
Kenshin frowned. Yahiko had woken from his coma, and Misao was chuckling. The buffoon was talking about his experiences with ladies underwear and his experience with ladies. Ayame and Suzume were rapt. Kaoru's expression went from enraged to horrified. Only Megumi ignored him "But I'm sure they want to know all about your exploits." Megumi leveled him with a quick jab "Don't you Ayame?"  
Even Sano had a sense of modesty, and as all eyes were gaping at him and his baudy conversation, he started clamming up and looking at his feet.  
"Oh. and we played bridge, and it rained and ur. yeah."  
"Did you write her letters?"  
"How did you see her underclothes then?"  
"Never mind then Suzume. You just well." Sano said.  
"Is it true that they wear like wooden frames under their skirts to make their butts look big?" Ayame asked  
Sano was glad to change the subject "No that's to make their stomachs look tiny. Maybe if they didn't eat pig meat and cream they wouldn't need it."  
As soon as the girls left Sano's side  
"Sanosuke. Oro, you should not talk about the business of what is under a lady's skirt. I think it is inappropriate conversation. Especially in front of Yahiko and the girls. There was a time when no one would mention such things." Kenshin folded his hands.  
"Well you know the way these new fangled western clothes are catching on in Tokyo, perhaps one day Yahiko will need to learn how to open up all those complicated stays and hooks and buttons-"  
Kenshin was turning redder every second.  
"It is just undergarments. They sell them in the store." Yahiko said. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."  
"It's unmentionable." Kenshin said. "Yahiko you are far too impressionable to hear about such things."  
"Why?" Yahiko whined  
"Because you have an interest in them." Kenshin said "If you mature enough to talk about such things you would not possess such an avid fascination."  
"I dunno Kenshin. I'm far older that Yahiko here and it still seems like a good conversation to me." Sano said.  
Kenshin smiled, "Oh well age does not indicate degree of impressionability."  
"Hey, you saying I'm childish." Sano said.  
"It is one of things I admire about you Sano-kun." Kenshin nodded.  
"Peh." Sano snorted "Always with those back handed compliments. I'm with Megumi on this one."  
  
Dr Genzai chuckled hopefully changing the subject to something more educational then the nutritional value of Beef or ladies under garments. "It reminds me of that old story."  
"Not that one." Yahiko said.  
Dr. Genzai tapped his cane. "It's a good story."  
"I want to hear the story." Misao said.  
"Oh no, it's untoward. Lady Misao."  
  
"Oh tell the story for me, Dr. Genzai." Dr. Megumi touched his arm. "My party is getting dull."  
"Well I can't resist two pretty ladies." Dr. Genzai began telling his old joke. "Well two monks were on the road. And they see this lovely woman. Even more lovely than our Miss Megumi, waiting at the river looking worried and dismayed"  
  
Sano grumbled. Old flattering cuss.  
  
"Oh now Miss Megumi knows I only have the utmost respect for her intelligence and beauty and skill."  
"He's worse then I am," Sanosuke said, "Going after a young woman not even a quarter his age.  
"I've been around a whole lot longer then you." Dr. Genzai chattered, "I've had time to practice.  
Yahiko stood up  
"It is disrespectful to wander off when an old man is talking." Kenshin said  
"I heard that stupid story like twenty times." Yahiko said.  
  
Kaoru glared at him "Yahiko. Don't disrespect your elders. Dr. Genzai was in the middle of his story." Kaoru scolded him. "Sit down before he notices."  
Yahiko crashed back down in his seat and glared at everyone.  
"It is disrespectful to the elderly."  
Kenshin could tell when Yahiko zoned out. He had heard this old story many times as well.  
Yahiko had changed. The boy had been like a great oni living on his own deprived from human company. At first he thought it was because Tsubame had left her home to go work in a Ladies factory far away. He thought that he was merely pining the loss of his sweet heart. The boy was very moody lately.  
For example, He would shovel huge amounts of food into his mouth vanish for hours and practice by himself. He morosely lead his few classes, glumly spent his time reading with his spectacles over his nose. They gave him a much more serious look, that of a brooding intellectual. Kenshin wondered if he kept them on to make himself look more impressive. He was the only one of his friends with a pair of spectacles. Yahiko was at an age where a family could become oppressive. But it was this time he was most likely to get in trouble. It would be a tough year.  
The joke was winding down, and the group of them was becoming comfortable, they found Aoshi some tea, and they began relaxing.  
  
"And the young says to the older.  
'Sensei, I can't handle it any longer. I must know. I've waited three years to ask you why you touched that girl. It's driving me crazy."  
'You're telling me I carried that pretty girl over the river and this upset you, '  
'Yes. And it was wrong.'  
'But you carried her over the river through the woods and into the village and into the temple and for all these months."  
  
They began to laugh.  
Megumi laughed "Well told."  
"I don't remember when I've heard that old story told so well." Aoshi said studiously. Not revealing any sort of reaction.  
"I don't get it. What's funny?" Misao asked.  
  
"So how long will you be staying with us?" Kaoru asked.  
"We are here for a short trip actually."  
"You can't mean that. You must stay at least for the month."  
"There are several things to do in Tokyo in a short time. To see the Opera perhaps. Or go shopping in the Ginza or to see the great Palace."  
"If you so rarely find yourself in Kyoto how else can we see our dear friends?" Misao smiled as she clutched Kaoru's hands. Kaoru grinned.  
"Well you are staying in the main rooms. Kenshin will be sleeping in the guest house. It's get too cold out there."  
"We couldn't put you out." Lord Aoshi said. "We would not mind sharing the guest house. We are the guests."  
"Oh it is perfectly fine with a brazier. It is often quieter at night anyway." Kenshin said. "You should get the decent rooms."  
"The walls are thin inside the house. And truthfully many are not accustomed to sleeping in a busy house." Aoshi said "Our home in Kyoto is quite expansive and empty, Misao and myself."  
"Of course Grandfather." Misao butted in.  
"Hn. We have few servants you see," Aoshi said. "Misao is a fine homemaker. We keep to ourselves during the day."  
"I don't want to hear old Yahiko snoring." Misao snorted, patting her arm around him. The whole party chuckled. Misao laughed.  
Yahiko grumbled "I don't snore."  
"I'm just kidding, you." Misao leaned on her elbow. "You've certainly haven't improved your attitude in these years. I remember when you could take a joke."  
"I also remember when you would rough me up because I was smaller then you." Yahiko glared at her. "You deserve a hair mussing," He pointed his finger.  
"You are still a pain." Misao said "No matter how big you get."  
"Why do you even bother talking about it, Kenshin? You're probably end up sleeping in Kaoru's room anyway. You always do. I'll sleep outside."  
Kenshin dropped his piece of beef. The cat snatched it up.  
"Yahiko." Kaoru turned bright red. "You shouldn't say such things."  
"I'm not a baby. I know what you are, Kaoru. Who cares? Nobody in this house cares. Nobody in the entire world cares what you're doing in private. So what Sano's babbling about underwear? He's an idiot. You and Kenshin sleep-"  
"Yahiko."  
"I didn't see I needed your permission to do anything. This is my house." Kaoru said. "I let you live here. It's not the other way around."  
"You sure like saying that, don't you?" Yahiko slid his glasses down.  
Kenshin stood up with a hurt look on his face.  
"Kaoru."  
Yahiko stood up and shouted "And /I'm/ going to sleep in the guest house. I don't feel like staying here anyway." Yahiko said "It's too crowded. And Kaoru would probably just run out in the middle of the night to be with-"  
"Yahiko. Please not with the company." Kenshin hushed him. "Kaoru  
"Hush yourself, Kenshin."  
"I'm sick of pretending like it's not happening." Yahiko shouted. "No one cares. This isn't the old days. Times are changing."  
The whole crowd of them stared at the impudent boy, and Kenshin and Kaoru conspicuously not staring at anyone.  
"You know what. Forget all of this. I'm leaving then. If you can't see what's going on you are blind, you can't hide from the whole world." Yahiko said "I'm leaving."  
"You may not."  
  
"I promised my friends I'd meet them," Yahiko said.  
"But the party." Kaoru said, this time sounding hurt.  
"Some party." Yahiko snarled. He slumped over, "Food nobody wants to eat, and /wonderful/ company."  
Dr. Megumi frowned.  
Kenshin held his arm "We don't want you out, running around causing trouble this late at night."  
Yahiko shook him off. "Yeah God forbid I stay here where everybody sneaks around after dark, sleeping with each other. I might get a bad influence."  
"Well then go. I don't see why I bother. I'm not your mother. I'm not your sister. I'm nothing to you then. I mean so little to you, you can shame me like this. And Kenshin."  
"You have to face facts." Yahiko shouted.  
Kenshin stood up  
"This is shameful," Kenshin said. "You two are such stubborn oxen," Kenshin said. "If you will not apologize then I am leaving."  
  
Kenshin was always the first one to leave when things got hot. ****  
The whole room was silent, even the mutters had stopped. Dr. Genzai was having an apoplectic fit keeping quiet. Misao had stopped moving. Megumi's party was completely ruined, and Yahiko and Kaoru were sharing such cruel words that even Kenshin's skillful diplomacy was breaking down. Now all three of them had left the place.  
Aoshi looked about and grabbed a glass of milk  
"So Milk is more nutritious then tea is it not?"  
"Oh yes. Yes filled with minerals."  
Aoshi winced, "I don't believe I've had a glass since I was a small child."  
  
****  
Sano shook his head and muttered to Misao, "I can't believe the little twerp said that. Did he call Missy a.well-"  
"Sanosuke. Don't make it worse."  
"But he did call Kenshin a. well-"  
"I think it is time to leave." Dr. Genzai chuckled so forcefully that he sounded mad.  
"But it's early," Ayame whined.  
"Why are Yahiko and Kaoru so mad? I share a room with my sister."  
  
"TIME TO GO!" Dr. Genzai grabbed onto there hands  
"Maybe they need more rooms in the house." Ayame shrugged.  
"Exactly, clever girls." Dr. Genzai patted Ayame "Overcrowding has lead to bad tempers. We'll not talk about it again."  
  
The Doctor quickly headed toward the door.  
"We'll be back tomorrow. You can say Good Bye then." He bowed and dragged the girls behind him without even giving them a chance to say a decent goodbye.  
  
Sano had found his way to more beef. "I mean he just said it. I've not even stupid enough to just blurt it out. I can't believe it was him."  
"Sano shut up."  
  
"He's a young man. He's not a child any longer."  
  
"I can't believe that brat." Misao said "He should have some respect. I mean everyone knows what's going on between Kenshin and Kaoru; you aren't supposed to say anything, no matter how wrong we think it is."  
  
"Misao please just drink some milk." "Is my beef so horrible?"  
  
"No. No no." Everybody shook their heads. ***  
  
Kenshin waited outside in the garden area. The night was cooler than he was, and blew a soft wind over the world. Yahiko was gone from the party.  
  
"It is a shameful thing for a man and woman to live together who are not married."  
  
Yahiko has born that shame as well without his choice. Out of nothing but love for us both. He saw our pain. But he does not see our decision.  
  
Marriage never crossed their minds, because it was not natural thing for them. Kaoru was bold and free and independent. For her to be married would change her.  
  
And Kenshin, he closed that door long ago. He had his wife and the pain of that union. Now he sought something superior, something he and she could live with.  
  
She could not live that way. It was not for her. To take a custom, for something that was written in destiny.  
  
Kenshin heard a rustling from the buildings.  
Aoshi was waiting outside wandering. He looked up at Kenshin.  
"Marry her."  
Kenshin felt incredibly annoyed that Aoshi would say that. "What are you doing up?"  
He placed his hand on his stomach, "I was keeping Misao awake with my shifting. And then she wanted to talk about her feelings. I find she she'll stop when I wander away. She is troubled. She'll be troubled in the morning."  
"I hope she finds peace. It can be very horrible not to sleep. It will make you sick"  
Aoshi stretched "And don't you change the subject. Why don't you marry Kaoru?"  
"Oh." Kenshin first sounded. The red headed swordsmen shook his head "I don't have to talk about this."  
"You know it is for Misao I'm telling you this." Aoshi walked toward him. "Misao is your dear friend and she pains to see you unhappy and living you like this."  
"Well, then." Kenshin closed his mouth. Aoshi cleared his throat. Kenshin was talkative and energetic, but he could donate that energy to hiding himself behind a smile. And closing up the ears in his head.  
"Yes I know it is not her business," Aoshi said. "Or my business. But someone has to tell you what is right. And Yahiko is too young to know any better. He is a child."  
"You are a man?" Kenshin asked playfully. Too playful for the context. "You understand what it is to be married. You have to leave your wife in the middle of the night so she will 'stop her talking.'" Kenshin's tone became almost mocking. Perhaps his sleeplessness was making him cranky. "  
Kenshin huddled his legs to he chest. "I think that Yahiko may be onto something. That I should not care what others think."  
Aoshi moved towards him "You do."  
Kenshin frowned, "But I have the-"  
"You do." Aoshi cut in tersely. He had no grace of words.  
Kenshin crossed his arms and turned around. The tall Okashira sat down beside him. Aoshi continued in his colorless, phlegmatic way, crossing his arms "It is not fit Kenshin. A man and a woman sharing a house when they are not married."  
Kenshin said "I do care what others say. It is a burden. Kaoru may not go to the nearby market to by tofu, because they will talk about her. And always the dojo, I am afraid I will shatter her life again."  
"Then marry her. Make her an honest woman.  
"Because that would change her life too. To be a man's wife. A man like me. Not even the first in my heart. I will not hurt her. It is been so wonderful the way we have lived."  
"What man's wife would run a dojo? What man's wife has a tongue like hers? She can't even brew a decent sencha. I do not want her for a wife like that. We have invented something new. It is not the marriage you speak of."  
"If she loves you maybe she would change her life." Aoshi straightened up. Kenshin only became more huddled "And you have changed for her."  
Kenshin curled tighter into his ball.  
Aoshi sat down sprawling his legs "Don't marry her then. You have even me confused with your riddles."  
The sat side by side  
"Aoshi?"  
"Hn."  
"Why did you marry Misao?"  
"Because. I needed for her to be my wife." Aoshi said. The master of mystery. Who never said anything he did not mean. How could a shinobi be so blunt? "So I let her in. And I have made her happy. As happy as a man can."  
"Do you understand what it is like between Kaoru and I? I don't think I could be with someone I really didn't like." Kenshin said.  
"I feel I have to change something. But I don't know what I can do. My heart and mind will not meet. I've felt this tension before. Now that Yahiko is involved."  
"Is it not his business either?" Aoshi asked just as sharply as Kenshin asked him questions.  
"He's a boy."  
"Innocent. He did not make your decision. But he lives with them," Aoshi said.  
"I don't want to hurt Yahiko."  
"If you hurt yourself, it will hurt him. He loves you as a father. or a brother.. No definitely a father."  
Kenshin nodded "I love him too. In my way. Because he is not my son or my brother. He means something very special to me."  
"But there is no right path after this long. Every thing is lost and dark. I am older. Not wiser. I still do not know my own mind. It's been almost 10 years since I have met Kaoru, and I still am lost."  
Aoshi leaned on his hand listening. "I won't talk about it again." Aoshi shook his head "I can't marry Kaoru. I can't make you get married. I can't marry you." Aoshi sat down "Fool. Puzzling Fool."  
Aoshi took a deep breath "But it is a lovely night to be alone. Perhaps something will free your mind tonight."  
Kenshin and Aoshi sat for another half hour and went to there rooms. Aoshi went back to Misao's knot of arms and Kenshin, to his quiet room to think and to hear the sounds of breath against the thin walls. 


	2. The Headcutting machine

Part Two:  
  
When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of a drum Will you stand and fight with me when tomorrow comes?  
  
Myojin Yahiko wandered down the street toward Taichi's house in an absolutely dreadful mood.  
Kaoru was such a pain sometimes. A pain and a hypocrite. No one really cared anymore about who was married, but they had to lie about it. Yahiko had to go along even though he knew that was wrong. He didn't want to judge, but he knew it was far greater evil to hide the truth. He knew that.  
Yahiko grabbed a small stone and tossed it into the pond in the middle of the courtyard. The koi shuddered awake from their sleep.  
"Oi Taichi. Are you up?"  
Taichi slid open the door and smiled. "Hey careful with the fish."  
Iori, Daisuke and Takeru[1] were milling behind him in the room, now they rushed to greet him.  
"Oi, When did you get out of that boring old Biifu Paati?" Daisuke asked.  
"Yeah I thought Miss Kamiya would make you stay." Takeru needled him.  
"She's not my mom. I told her 'I'm my own man. You can't tell me what to do anymore.'" Yahiko said.  
"Wow. I'd never tell my mom that." Iori shook his head "She'd tell my dad to kill me."  
"She's just going to have to deal with it." Yahiko headed out of the gate, "Come on. Let's go get some okonomayaki. I'm still hungry."  
"They got some down the street." Taichi pointed.  
Daisuke whined. "I thought we were getting drunk."  
Iori said "I can't go into a bar. My parents will kill me."  
"They don't have to find out stupid." "We'll just come home early."  
"Let's just get some food first," Yahiko said.  
  
It was a good thing that the nomiya on the corner served all kinds of foods and Yahiko must have ordered three pieces of okonomayaki and was considering a bowl of cold noodles. They all sat eating at the snack bar and talking. Yahiko mostly ate and listened letting his friends chatter distract him from his problems  
Takeru brought out a book with a blue cover and the French writing on the front. "I picked up this new book at the sellers. It is about the French Revolution."  
"Cool," The boys said.  
"Yeah. It's all in French too," The boy indicated the words on the page. "It's crazy. See the peasants ran out of bread. So there was nothing to eat. So they went to war and stormed the castle."  
"Like in the Bakufu, when the clans-" Daisuke asked.  
"No. Not at all. Then the peasants just went crazy. They took all the samurai, and the nobles and they started cutting off their heads." Takeru shook his head "It's such a good book. It took me forever to read it."  
"How'd they do that? Why didn't the samurai just kill them? Peasants can't fight back," Daisuke snorted.  
"Well I heard they were using a head cutting machine. It probably didn't take as long," Taichi said. "Machines are faster then people.  
Yahiko almost coughed as he slurped down noodles, idiots.  
"Those peasants are going to hell. How could they turn on their betters like that?" Iori said, A real man would give his life for his lord," Iori declared.  
"Well those Gaijin are crazy," Iori shook his head, and they all had to agree.  
"Hell some of them probably deserved it." Taichi said "These rich decadent bastards exploiting the poor. It's a great injustice. The rich are always oppressing the poor."  
"This book is really astonishing. How the Aristocrats brutalized the people and forced them to pay taxes beyond their means." Takeru flipped a few pages. "You can look at it next Yahiko. Your French is best. Iori would take forever. There is a picture here of the head cutting machine."  
"Lemme see," Daisuke grabbed it.  
"Don't get egg on it stupid," Takeru grumbled. "It's brand new. I'll kick your ass."  
Yahiko rolled his eyes, "No you won't."  
"I was just looking." Daisuke defended "Tell him Yahiko."  
"Shut you up you two," Yahiko said.  
Taichi elbowed Yahiko. "See, it's like Marx's book, exploitation of the poor workers, the illiterate, and the broken. Even a hundred years ago, it was like that. It will never change."  
Taichi was always talking about his favorite book, The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx and Frederick Engels,[2] a book they had picked up at the book sellers one day. Taichi bought a copy in English, and his dad, a well educated man, had tried to translate it. But it never was popular. Yahiko never saw the translation his father made actually. He did see it in foreign languages. And he had his own copy in French still in his pocket.  
"But it's not like that in Japan," Daisuke said. "We have good lives. We've got food to eat and lots of money. Those French guys didn't even have their bread, and they love their bread. They eat it all the time. The Gai-jin are just crazy. Nothing like that would happen here."  
Yahiko sat up spoke between bites, "People are different now."  
"What do you think Yahiko?" Iori asked in his high voice.  
The young swordsman paused taking a drink. He knew they were hanging on his words. Secretly the boys looked up to him, and were always asking him advice. He had lived through a lot more trouble then they had and had Kenshin, and Hiko and brilliant men to teach him from example. Yahiko wiped his mouth.  
"Once the French, maybe hundreds of years ago, were like us, in many ways. Then they built factories and such and made their country modern, replacing everything with machines. This is what is happening here. When they start bringing all their factories over here, it's going to turn out like that. They'll be too many people. Everyone will live in the city. They'll be starvation and the rich will still abuse the poor. That is what Marx was saying. He says that our race is irrelevant."  
"Not in Japan, the rebels were stopped before we were born," Daisuke insisted.  
"There is always trouble we don't know about. Secret politics that go on." Yahiko knew the plot led by Shishio Makoto and the Ten Swords had turned over the government and almost accomplished revolution. But no one around him knew that, it had been a state secret.  
"Everything happens again, in great cycles. That's what Marx-san said. It's a struggle between capitalists who possess everything and proletariat who have nothing."  
"Yahiko is right. There must be a revolution one day. The whole country is run by capitalist pigs. Everyone is weak and stupid. One day there are going to be food riots here, and labour strikes. Then they'll see." Taichi articulated.  
Yahiko looked at them, "My family was samurai, now I don't have much of anything. While rich lazy good for nothings take money and power. When there is no honor in the world, surely we'll end up just like the French," Yahiko said.  
"Maybe we should get rid of all those bastards. We wouldn't use no head cutting machine." Taichi said. "We would get rid of those bastards, like real men would."  
"What do you know about it?" Yahiko rolled his eyes.  
"Well Marx-san says that the Proletariat will rise up against the Capitalists, and the world will be free and united. I'm going to be on the side of right."  
"You don't think they'll be a war soon." Daisuke said "This is probably several years in the future."  
"It is coming here." Taichi said "You can't kill an idea forever. People who believe in the ideals of communism are meeting all over the world, coming together. Soon countries in the west like America will have communists in charge. Then it may come here."  
Yahiko paused, "Well then I guess we better be ready for it when it does."  
The boys looked down at their drinks and took a long look at them and nearly stopped talking for a full minute.  
  
*******  
  
After they left the nomiya and ate and drank until their purses were empty, the boys wandered out into the street babbling.  
Yahiko held up Taichi who was shouting for workers rights, or for revolution, but who could know? He wasn't speaking in words. Yahiko was the least drunk of them all. Iori couldn't stop laughing. His troubles at the Biifu Paati were entirely forgotten and replaced with a nagging feeling. Maybe he would be more joyous if he had gotten as drunk as them.  
The cop approached them from the other side of the street.  
"Hey you. What are you guys doing out so late? It is after midnight. You shouldn't be out so late making so much noise."  
This situation required diplomacy and tact. They had been making a lot of noise but with a little guile and smooth talking they could convince the officer to go about his business.  
"Huh?"  
"The bartender just called me. Talking this nonsense. Taking about cutting peoples heads off. You should be home. Your mothers will be very cross," The policeman wagged his finger.  
"Hmm. We were just talking, you pig." Taichi slurred. The cop didn't acknowledge his statement.  
"Yeah. We'll be quiet sir." Iori put his fingers to his lips and shushed himself "We were on our way home, sir. It's just that we got lost on our way home from visiting our-"  
"Your sick grandmother. I've heard that one before. You've been at that nomiya haven you?" The policeman smelled his breath. The scent of sake quite apparent. "Honestly. It's getting younger and younger."  
"We were just talking about books." Taichi snorted. "Pig."  
"Pig. Did you just call me a pig again? You call me pig again and I will bring you into the police station and beat that smart mouth of yours."  
Takeru took out his book "This book is about the French Rebalution. And there was this head cutting machine. You tell'im. You tell him about the head cutting machine."  
"Head cutting machine?" The policeman asked puzzled. People did say odd things when they drank. "Now I know you are drunk."  
Takeru pointed somewhere at his book, "Ma ma. Head cutting machine Gi-yo-tii-nu." Takeru made a cutting motion and fell over.  
"Can't when even have a peaceable.peaceful. discussion about books? You make me sick," Taichi said lolling in Yahiko's arms.  
The cop snatched the book out of his hand. "Let me see what you are talking about. There is no such thing as a head cutting machine. You shouldn't lie to a police officer. You boys are in enough trouble as it is."  
"My book," Takeru frowned. Absolutely astonished as the cop moved so fast. Of course everyone seemed fast to him after a few bottles of sake.  
The police man leafed through the book angrily, squinting his eyes at the book, "What is this?"  
"This is a French book. We were just talking about it." Yahiko said. His voice wasn't slurred by alcohol and was standing up straight. "We just got carried away." Once again he was acting the spokesman for the group.  
"I can't read any of this goobledy-gook." The cop grumbled.  
"Really?" Yahiko said.  
"You young punks are getting on my last nerve. If you weren't drunk I would throw you in jail for your disrespect. You look like a bunch of no good agitators to me. Anarchists."  
"We aren't anarchists!" Iori yelped like a scared dog. "We were just talking about the book. Don't call my mom."  
"I can't read that book. That could be your secret code for all I know. Secret plans and manifesto. What's a manifesto?"  
"Yes it is the Manifesto."  
"I'm taking this book away from you.  
Yahiko became angry, "That is a seizure of his personal property. You have no right to do that."  
"I don't trust it."  
"My book. It was expensive." Takeru still hadn't had time to react.  
"Yeah don't you know who you are dealing with?" Yahiko said "Give him back his book."  
"Or what?" Officer Kyo stood up to them.  
Yahiko stood with his hands upon his hips.  
  
***  
Saito was about to leave the police station when it happened. On of the lower patrolman came into the police station, with a crowd of drunken boys. These boys were struggling against their captor being as annoying as loud as possible. Saito was tempted to plug his ears. Officer Kyo's hat was askew, from the struggle.  
Saito approached. His eyes were clear and his posture was regal as he approached the mess. ****  
Yahiko was being shoved by the cop into the police station.  
"Hey. Lemme go pig."  
"You dumb drunks shut up." The cop shouted. "You all are under arrest for disorderly conduct. And if you little punks don't behave yourself. I'll tell my Captain."  
"Tell him, you dumb bastard."  
"Workers of the world Unite." Taichi shouted in the police station before he vomited on the floor right in front of the police captain and toppled to his knees.  
Saito looked down at his shoes. The boys were silent. Taichi looked up with an expression of terror and confusion, at the wolf of Mibu.  
Saito only wiped his shoe off on the carpet and looked at the officer, only mildly affected by the disgusting display. "What is going on here? What is this nonsense?"  
The boy stared at him surprised. They all silenced at his appearance.  
"Saito Hajime," Yahiko whispered.  
"Whos's he?"  
"Mibu's-"  
"Shut up." Saito told them. When they silenced, he cleared his throat. Taichi whimpered, "Gomen Nasai."  
Yahiko straightened his spectacles, in an attempt to act nonchalant. But there was no nonchalance when you were quite sure your best friend was going to jail for vomiting on the Wolf of Mibu's shoes.  
"I came in when the bartender of the Eastern Nomiya said that these young men were drinking and causing trouble," Officer Kyo stated.  
Saito snorted, "Well take them into the jail cell until they dry out and call their parents. It's just a few boys. No need to be so disorderly. We are the authority and order here in Tokyo. I will not have this station turning into a rowdy place."  
"Yes sir."  
Saito walked away "If I hear anymore noise from here. I will deal with this matter personally."  
***  
The boys stepped back behind their ring leader, after Saito scolded them, rather lightly too considering the trouble they were in. As they were processed Saito watched them from afar. A scruffy wild haired young man, in a dark gi. His skin was warm and honey coloured. The young man pushed his glasses up and merely rolled his eyes.  
The boys were hand cuffed to a bench and their parents would be contacted one by one.  
"I would normally leave it at that. But they were disrespectful and rude."  
Saito nodded, "Almost like a bunch of rowdy drunken teenagers."  
"They were carrying inflammatory literature and talking about acts of astonishing violence," The officer reported. "I think it is a matter for you to look over. Of security."  
The glasses boy looked sternly "You can not just take this property. We haven't done anything. It's not illegal to have books." He grumbled trying to stand up.  
"What are drunks carrying around books for in the first place?" Saito said. "These boys look too drunk to provide any sort of coordinated defiance."  
"I'm not drunk." The glasses boy snorted contemptuously.  
"But you have been drinking," Saito said. "It's ill company."  
Saito took a look at the boy, nothing extraordinary. Something dark in his eyes, he was extremely dignified and poised, as a swordsman. His clothes were dark, and he was carrying a shinai. How fortunate that when he took a hit at the officer, he hadn't done something foolish and hit him with a bokken.  
"You are a swordsman."  
"I don't use my sword on morons who pick fights," The young swordsman said. "It's not illegal to carry a bokken yet."  
Saito scowled "Mind your tongue. Officer Kyo is an officer of the law and you have disrespected the law this night."  
"I didn't mean any disrespect but he."  
"But nothing. He was only doing what he saw fit to keep the peace."  
And then a recognition. In his bright eyes behind the spectacles.  
"You go to the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, Where Kamiya Kaoru teaches."  
"How can you tell what school?"  
"Because his shinai is not firmly lodged in your ass. The Kamiya Kasshin School emphasizes restraint in battle. I think you should read Kamiya's text of defense. They are very interesting in relation to self- defense. "  
"Yes. I teach the intermediate classes there on Mondays and Wednesdays."  
"Well you do. What's your name?" He asked in his rough, rumbling voice, slick and almost furry.  
"Yahiko Myojin." He bowed. "Captain Saito Hajime, we meet again."  
"Yahiko," Saito gave him a look. "Yahiko is a boy."  
"He doesn't look like an old grand father to me, Captain."  
  
"Hmm. Well good work, Kyo. You broke up the Dangerous Communist party." Saito sighed. "I'm sure you'll get a promotion. Once I wash off my shoes. Now boys."  
Saito looked at them with all the full force of his gaze. He began to paces closer to them.  
"Your parents will be very angry you were out drinking. They will be notified.  
"It's not just a matter of that. He was carrying this book on his person."  
"What is this book anyway? All this nonsense over a book."  
Officer Kyo handed him the books he had found. He leafed through it.  
The first was a poorly written book on the French Revolution, complete with a picture of the infamous guillotine, and lurid paintings of the acts of violence. Something a teenager could appreciate.  
Then inexplicably the skinny boy shouted "See I told you. Head cutting machines. I wouldn't lie to policeman."  
The other was a well thumbed through pamphlet, also in French. It wasn't until he leafed to the back page.  
"Oh the Communist Manifesto. Huh. I thought it was serious from the way you were talking about it."  
"Officer, it is not a crime to carry around a book. Let alone one as fantastical as this is. I do not arrest children for carrying books of faery tales."  
"I will escort Mr. Myojin home and inform his master of his behavior. As I am an acquaintance of both him and his family, I'm sure they would prefer me to inform them of his behavior."  
The officer looked surprised "You have acquaintances, sir."  
  
"Yes. Call his parents and get him out of here. This is getting tedious," Saito barked.  
"Sir Yahiko doesn't got parents." Officer Kyo said  
"Yes, his parents are dead." The boys said.  
"You better just send me to jail then." Yahiko grumbled "I'll get out of it. I didn't do anything."  
"That is for Officer Kyo to decide, young man."  
"You're in for a surprise. They don't care about me. Miss Kaoru could care less what I do."  
"Then she'll not mind when we wake her up in the middle of the night to tell her you, her first student, has been arrested." Saito said in a dry voice.  
"Are you sure you want to interfere?" The sergeant said "Officer Kyo exaggerates. It looks like a bunch of teenage punks. He's probably a street kid."  
"I will drop of Yahiko at his Dojo. I was on my way home anyway." ***  
Outside the moon was watching them, as they walked down the quiet streets. The impressive figure of Saito. He gazed down on them, cold eyes bright and gold, who's light chilled like dawn's light.  
"You are leering at me."  
"Leering?" Saito stopped walking.  
"You leer at everyone. Just not like that."  
"How do I look at you then."  
"Just stop it." Yahiko lolled his head, "You think you're a tough guy." The boy shook his head "I don't play that anymore. I don't need to act tough for you or anyone."  
"When you were a boy, you acted as if you were a tough guy as you say," Saito said. "I posses every once of power you think I do. Perhaps because I can hide my emotions, more than you think I do. So I don't think you can give me any advice."  
Yahiko pouted.  
Saito paused, "But when I was kid. Hell, you think you have chip on your shoulder," Saito said. "So I know what you are about as well. Why even pretend?"  
"Pretend?" Yahiko asked.  
"That we don't know each other as intimately as we do. I could look into your character right away and know." Saito's voice was soft now "I don't need to spend much time with you to know.."  
"Know what?"  
"You're going to have to be more specific than that." Saito smirked broadly, the smirk of a fed predator, as opposed to a hunting one. Just what he needed yet another guy who liked riling him up.  
"Why did you single me out?" Yahiko asked bluntly "Why not Taichi, he's the one who. well ruined your shoes."  
Saito raised one eyebrow still maintaining his smirk. "You are the leader. I take you in, well the others can't be much. They are just kids. Even by just looking at you I can tell you are something more. You shouldn't be wasting your time with those weaklings."  
"They are my friends," Yahiko clenched his fist "Are you mocking them."  
"Friends who cower behind you. "  
"Weaklings. They are normal. We all can't be perfect."  
"I'm not perfect, but I'm not weak. They'll only get you in trouble."  
"How?"  
"You're carrying on like a third rate bandit leader, berating them. You seem to have little respect for them. "  
"I do respect them."  
"Then let them fight their own battles. You've seen too much. You've grown up too fast."  
Yahiko became uncomfortable with his stance. "Why are they making such a big deal about my friend's book? They didn't even know what it's about and they became angry. They thought it was some secret plan."  
Saito pocketed his hands. "Well most copies are in foreign languages. It is an inflammatory book of late." Saito might as well be honest. "The superiors are afraid of these new teachings. They are not new, but they are dangerous."  
"Dangerous. I thought you said it was fantasy." Yahiko felt a smirk coming on himself, but Saito's amused state waned.  
"It is a fantasy to think men will live like this," Saito almost barked. He seemed upset to say it "Whatever these Communists believes will be corrupted and twisted. Like all religion. Whatever men believe in, I fear that this little red book shall bring more damage to this country than any sort of threat from any battoujutsu in the world."  
"You sound more suspicious of me then, Officer Kyo." Yahiko said.  
"Because the words can be used to prey on the desperate, the confused and the angry and the grieving. The poor who have nothing but their dreams. The middle class whose world is changing too fast, the rich and powerful who want to seize on an wretched opportunity. But-"  
"There is something else?" Yahiko asked. They stopped walking all together.  
"I just think it is as dangerous to hide it." Saito said "It adds to the allure and undermines the integrity of the government."  
"Yes but it's dangerous to the rich and powerful," Yahiko said.  
"Law should be strong enough to withstand mere ideas, mere words. It should grow and change. Justice changes it shape every hundred years, so that the world becomes a better place," Saito nodded "Always better. This is a new way I guess."  
Saito looked away from the moon "People should be exposed to the ideas of the west. They must understand. There must be those who bridge the gap. Good men, better and younger than I."  
"What if people would believe in them?" Yahiko said. He sighed "What if they think it's going to happen?"  
"Then it must be. You cannot change a man's heart. You can only change what happens in their lives," Saito shrugged.  
"I'll bet you think I'm just a foolish boy. For even reading such a thing." Yahiko said, "A perfect world without hate or prejudice and no restrictions. And no fighting where everyone lives peacefully."  
"You are strange boy," But you will grow to a man of will and certain charisma. That is why I like strange boys first. I like those that that carry a spark before it becomes a flame.  
"To articulate ones thoughts is to sharpen a sword. It is a weapon. You must be prepared for a time when you will use that weapon. "  
"I know that in the future something is going to change, something will break. I only hope it will be the pain and the oppression of decent men. "  
  
"You want to change everything. Not just twenty or forty people who sit in the Diet, or in the Government. You wish everything to change."  
  
"You probably don't realize what's coming," Yahiko said.  
"I'll be behind you."  
  
"Saito."  
"I mean I'll be walking behind you in the street. The streets are not safe this time of night." He patted Yahiko on his shoulder. "I am urging you to go home. I do not wish to face Miss Kaoru's wrath at this time."  
  
"She will eat you alive."  
"She doesn't care. She said that to me."  
"She cares so little about her only student. I cannot believe you would say this of her."  
"Can we speak of something else?"  
"Actually it is too late. You must rush home. Perhaps no one will realize you are gone."  
"I don't want to go back."  
  
"You are too strange to ruin. You must be kept in Good condition."  
"I don't want to go there."  
"You will. It is where you live. It is where you belong."  
  
"Kaoru doesn't care about me. and she'll be mad."  
"And she'll punish you. But then she will not be angry."  
"I will be behind you. Making sure you head home."  
Saito eyed him again, urging him to follow. His gold glint of his eyes drifting like a cold wind through his clothes, as if they were transparent. Yahiko got a look at his face. His pale face with high sharp cheekbones, like an image carved into alabaster. The rough fingers on his shoulder eased their grip.  
Yahiko felt his body shift somehow, he should have pulled his shoulder away. And yet it seemed that he moved towards him. As if drawn by the contact. It made him feel strange. Having the Wolf of Mibu approach him like this, talk to him as a man. a friend would to another friend. Something was odd.  
The scent in the air. Like charred wood and something else. Could it be sweet potatoes?  
Fire, he smelled something  
Mr. Komyoji's sweet potato patch was on fire who lived down the street from the dojo. His house was the old fashioned sort, completely made of paper and tatami. A perfect target for a big fire. Already flames were licking the walls and eating the house away.  
"K'so." Yahiko shouted "The old man can't even hear his dog barking. He'll never get out in time, if that house catches fire."  
The two ran into his yard, side by side. They tried to open his door. They both had to force their way past the latch on his door. Saito stopped him, and he rushed ahead. "You stay out here. I will alert the old man."  
"But-" Yahiko  
Saito shoved him back in the chest, "Stay out here. Call for the fire brigade." "He doesn't know you." Yahiko shouted after him  
"Old man. Old man! Wake up." Saito shouted as he entered the door of the house.  
The smoke rose around them. Yahiko could hear the old man coughing from within. "Get outside."  
Another man ran off to get the fire brigade and a small crowd was assembled outside. The dog was trying to break back into the house and save his master. Yahiko threw off his (outer kimono) and stomped on the fire before it could spread to the outer walls. The smoke was quite bad but the flame had not jumped to the house. Perhaps the rest of it could be saved.  
So Yahiko approached the blaze. He beat the flames with his jacket. He'd see Sano and Kenshin put out a fire that way. He wiped his face as the fire dried his eyes and he coughed himself.  
And as he looked up, Yahiko saw a figure with a hood over his face and a mask over his mouth, stamping on the flames. As if he was trying to put out the fire as well.  
"Hey." Yahiko cried out "What are you doing?"  
At his feet was a huge bundle of indigo material.  
"What are you doing here?" Yahiko asked again.  
He remembered all of his training in the dojo. It would do no good to rush into his face. Kaoru always stressed the importance of addressing an enemy harshly before engaging him. Many ambushes could be averted by a mere shout  
The figure took a step back in surprise. He had forgotten about his task at hand of putting out the fire. Had he started it? Yahiko put his hand upon his shinai.  
"What are you doing? What's that you got there?" Yahiko pointed to the bundle with his shinai, pulling it out of its strap all the way. "Did you start this fire?"  
The intruder stepped back again this time into a defensive crouch, holding up his knife in an offensive posture.  
Yahiko went very quiet. The figure was smaller than him and armed. He stood so still he could hear the twigs of the fire snap.  
It would do no good to rush into his face. He must take a defensive position or else he would be at a lethal disadvantage. "Don't do anything foolish."  
And the intruder struck.  
He had no idea how much a disadvantage it could be  
The shinai deflected his blade. Only twice as the blade slashed like lightning through the air.  
Yahiko only landed one blow on the arm. The boy stepped back, bruised on his knife arm, the knife stuck into the earth.  
Yahiko leapt back simultaneously. His shinai was useless against the speed and the fighter didn't even look effected by his strongest blow. Of course he could be faking it.  
The fighter seemed to know something of swordcraft. On his second pass the fighter managed to dodge his weapon completely despite the proximity.  
Unlike most schools the Kamiya Kasshin was a close fighting school, where the master could disarm an opponent quickly. The key learned from the western concepts of fencing, to get the weapon away from the attacker, whether it be blade, knife or gun. There wasn't much art in it after all.  
The attacker jumped out of the way.  
Yahiko swore to himself. He'd need something more powerful, he changed his grip. And his approach would have to be traditional.  
He made his first real attack.  
He tried the Hiten Mitsurugi (Crane) attempting to lay the intruder with one blow for the police. A move that could knock a man off his feet, even from a skinny swordsman like himself. Kenshin could knock a man across the room.  
But he completely avoided it as if it he had seen it coming from a mile away. He took a step to the left, unbalancing Yahiko. The young kendoist flailed his arms as he tripped and with another blow, Yahiko lost his grip on his weapon. How could the attack get worse?  
Despite the intruder's size, he wrenched the shinai away from Yahiko. He waved it. The intruder chuckled and tapped the shinai on his shoulder, in a childish display and stood on one foot. Unlike any fighting stance he had seen.  
"Heh." A faint sigh of amusement escaped his lips.  
Yahiko could not even see his own shinai strike him. It was like an earthquake. The shock of the blow slammed him in the stomach across the courtyard and through Mr. Komiyoji's wall.  
He pulled himself up. The blow was incredible. This swordsman was without peer. Even Kenshin's blows had never affected a person like this.  
The intruder stood over him, stepped on his chest to hold him in place flat on his back. Yahiko grunted as the heel dug into his stomach.  
  
"Halt." Yahiko heard Saito yell. The intruder was surprised again. He let Yahiko up.  
Saito had his sword drawn, with an impressive scowl on his face. The Wolf of Mibu was an impressively terrifying man. It seemed the air around them bent as his swordsman aura drained the environment of it's essence. He breathed deeply focusing all his rage into a a cold look of death on his face.  
Would even Saito be able to stop him?  
Real sword versus shinai. Yahkiko had a feeling that this was the end of his bokken, whatever the result.  
Yahiko got ready to tackle him. As Saito approached from the other direction. "I said halt."  
The intruder moved as such incredible speed even the great Saito could not block his blows. The Captain took a blow to each shoulder but still stood his ground. He staggered backwards, still somehow standing with despite the punishing blows across his body. Yahiko only had enough sword skill to spot them all. And yet Saito escaped regrouped and still stood. No panic crossing his face.  
Saito made his first offensive pass. The intruder skidded out of the way. Saito betrayed his look  
The intruder used the shinai to attack. He raised his bokken high and came down with such a force upon the weapon splintered into thousands of pieces. Saito stood up and pointed his blade at the intruder, silently.  
"Sugoi," Yahiko squealed on the inside like a small boy. The swordsman was still startled, and still unused to natural combat.  
"You get him this way. I'll get him over here."  
Cornered by two fighters and no blade, the intruder darted his head left and right looking for an escape.  
With a back flip he gripped the branch of a tree. The intruder began to climb the tree. Yahiko growled and grabbed onto the lower branches.  
"Get back here. Stop"  
Saito was still catching his breath from the last attack. "Yahiko! Stop it. You don't know what he is capable of."  
Yahiko had caught up to the intruder.  
"You don't have a sword. We should settle this Man to Man."  
The figure seemed so hestitant now, despite his extraordinary speed and skills with the blade. But he was smaller than Yahiko, and he had not seen Yahiko's grappling skills.  
Of course he didn't know Yahiko's lungs hurt from the smoke and his shoulder was most definitely still swelling from his impact from the house, and was probably strained.  
He approached "Are you man enough? You'll attack an old man when he sleeps."  
"Shukuchi" He muttered softly.  
In a poof of wet smoke. He vanished.  
Before Yahiko could be surprised, the young swordsmen clutched his shoulder and slumped to his knees.  
"Yahiko. Are you alright?" Saito said still a little breathless, racing to his side.  
"Hai Saito-san." Yahiko turned around, hissing.  
Saito smirked at him, "I thought you weren't hurt. You certainly fooled me."  
"I'm sorry I let him get away."  
"Why? So he could break your other arm? I thought you were going to strangle him with your bare hands."  
"Are you bleeding?"  
"I think I got a cut from my own shinai, the speed of the blow broke my skin." He thought "Ah My shinai. It's destroyed. Kaoru will be upset."  
"She's always upset, ___ face."  
The head of the Fire Brigade "We put the fire out. Captian Saito."  
"Good job." Saito nodded  
"He was burning something." Yahiko muttered, as Saito helped him up.  
"Who was that swordsmen?" Saito asked.  
"His technique was like nothing I've even scene and his speed. He could defeat the moves of Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi Supersonic." Yahiko shook his head.  
"You've certainly been expanding your repertoire." Saito quirked a single eyebrow.  
"Kenshin isn't a teacher, but he taught me some tricks, even without his knowledge." Yahiko coughed dust, thinking to himself "Shukuchi. It sounded foreign. Korean or Chinese. I've never heard such a school."  
Saito walked him over to the doctor, who had been roused out of bed during the commotion. He checked Yahiko for major injuries. "His shoulder would be sore tomorrow but nothing was sprained. The old man had smoke in his throat. The doctor insisted on Saito getting checked as well.  
Mr. Komiyoji was wrapped in a heavy blanket. He patted Yahiko on the back "It's alright young fellow. Fires can spook the best of us. I'll have my grandson fix the wall tomorrow. You probably got lost in the smoke and tripped up. It's only a wall thanks to you my whole house coulda burned down." Old Mr. Komiyoji walked over to him.  
"Next time maybe you'll believe me when someone says your dog is barking too loud." Yahiko said smiling.  
Saito nestled between them. "Mr. Komiyoji, was saw an intruder dressed in black, and apparently he set the fire. Mr Myojin saw the intruder up close. Mr. Myojin, We have some questions to ask you down at the station."  
"Intruder. Who was it?"  
"Well there were a pile of old potato tops in the back of my house. I was going to burn it out myself. It's been a windy night. I was going to wait until it was safer."  
"They exploded and the flames went out of control. The intruder was trying to put it out himself when you stopped him."  
"Yeah he was stomping on it. Like he didn't want to burn your house." Yahiko said, "Why would anyone want to light such a fire? The old man could have been killed in his sleep?"  
"We know why they set this fire. They were burning something." Saito said  
He didn't have to unwrap the dark blue bundle to see it was leaking, a dark gummy stain into the ground, the stain of blood.  
For the first time that whole night, Yahiko was truly afraid.  
  
----------------------- Authors Note: I just want to thank Silver Nightingale and Hiei'sFireyGurl52890 for their kind reviews. I hope to have better notes next chapter. The Communist Party became active in the nation in Japan after the First World War, yet I wanted to write a fic capturing the energy and flavor of communism at the time. Later we'll meet Kenshin and Aoshi in the Silk Factories of Japan.  
  
[1] AH Digimon Season 2. it just rocks doesn't it [2] "Communist Manifesto" by Karl Marx in 1847 


	3. Put on Your Sunday Clothes

Author's Note: Hi. Yet another fun and informative chapter of my epic. Heh heh. I've been very productive, but that only produces more demand. lesson from history my friends  
  
The Ginza of Tokyo is one of the most glamorous and hottest urban centers in the world. I've even seen it. This all begins in the Meiji era, when the first western clothing companies start coming to Japan. The hottest fashions, newest technology all can still be found here. The Ginza is still a hot spot today. I recommend everyone see it too! I can only imagine what it must have been like walking those streets in those women in kimono and in western bustles and corsets, shirtwaists, and even short skirts and pants ^^; I have a fondness for such periods in history, when cultures begin to overlap  
  
I was able to find a few book on the silk trade in my Japanese History Class. "Sammurai and Silk" the story of a prominent Japanese Family during the First World War, in America and in Japan. Dry reading for most fanfic readers, but still, it is good Non-fiction.  
  
BTW you can skip my little dull history lesson in italics between the sections marked with a dash (ei. "-------------") and hopefully italicized  
  
Part Three: Put your Sunday Clothes  
  
Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile  
  
That makes you feel brand new down to your toes  
  
Get out your feathers  
  
Your patent leathers  
  
Your beads and buckles and bows  
  
For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!  
  
Kaoru could have turned blue she was so angry. Eventually she could no longer stand the silence of her own room. She cast off her quilt, and grabbed a lantern, perhaps it was excessive, but she was in bare feet. Kenshin had actually closed his eyes, when Kaoru opened his door. She had thought he ran away himself for the evening.  
Kaoru hissed in his ear, "Kenshin. KENSHIN!"  
"Mmmmm. I'll do it later." Kenshin rolled over.  
"Kenshin. Yahiko. Yahiko is still not home."  
"Uh." Kenshin's face was pressed into his pillow  
"Kenshin wake up. Yahiko is still out"  
Kenshin rubbed his face, "I believe I heard you say you did not care."  
"I don't need this right now," Kaoru said, "He could be hurt."  
Kenshin yawned fluffy his pillow. "I told you to apologize."  
"And let him win?"  
"And then let him win?" Kenshin almost actually mocked her. "What is your problem, Kaoru?"  
"He defied me. He disobeyed, after everything we did to him. It's past three o'clock and he's not home yet."  
"I would doubt he would be home to morning the way that you two were arguing." Kenshin said. His words mushy were from sleep and informal. He was too sleepy to even use "de gozaru," It was endearing to see him perturbed and cranky. Kenshin was an early riser, but he always went to bed quite early.  
"He started it." Kaoru "Did you hear what he called me? I'm his master. I took him in, took care of him. Fed him.. I taught him everything he knows. And he acts like I don't matter."  
"You don't?" Kenshin asked.  
Kaoru became animated, "You know what it is. He thinks that I love you and not him." She pointed towards him as he tried to sit up.  
"He does?" Kenshin asked again.  
"He thinks I don't care. I think he doesn't care. My head is spinning so much I can't sleep." Kaoru said. She paced in the room. "I mean I don't know anymore. It's like no matter what I do. No matter how old I get, no one gives me any. respect.  
Kenshin lifted up a corner of his quilt. She looked down and climbed in grumbling under her breath. But soon he spooned her nuzzling her with his cold chin in her neck. He hummed in her ear trying to settle her nerves.  
"I don't know how I feel. I don't know what to do." Kaoru grumbled.  
"What can anybody do? I only know that, but after what you said he will not be the same. You have said something he will never forget. I only hope he can have the wisdom to forgive you, that I do." Kenshin said  
"Now you're going to lay in on me," She pressed his nose as she spoke. "I get enough criticism in this house. I will do what I want. That's the way it's always been."  
Kenshin said nothing, looking at her with his soft warm eyes. Kaoru sighed.  
"And if I am wrong, I'll pay for it. I'll do better." Kaoru said to him as a whisper.  
"Kaoru, I love you."  
Kaoru said, "Why is it you only tell me this sort of thing when I'm mad."  
"Because it quiets your foul temper." Kenshin whispered. "Some one told me, he did not make our choice, but he suffers because of it."  
"You're depressing as Aoshi tonight." Kaoru rolled around to hold him "At least I have you talking seriously for once."  
"Well then we had better stop all of this morose behavior, I do believe." Kenshin kissed behind her ear.  
Kaoru closed her eyes.  
"Maybe you will be, if we start. It will get your mind off all this sadness." Kenshin said.  
"You never talk seriously about anything. Everything is a big joke for you."  
"I do not want you to be cross. You should be happy.  
"I'm still mad at Yahiko. You can't . wooo."  
"Not even if I tickle you."  
"No." She shoved him "You're a pig sometimes."  
Kenshin snorted, pressing up his nose.  
"Ooof. Get off me."  
  
As they settled into a more comfortable position, the knocker for the front gate sounded loudly. Kaoru stood up immediately and rushed out of the room. Kenshin took a little longer to rouse.  
As they passed the Shinomoris roused awake, still after all this time. Perhaps they were talking. Misao opened the door to their room.  
"What is it?" Lady Shinomori rubbed her eyes, her nemaki[1] wrinkled and far too loose on her body.  
"Yahiko has been carousing all night, he has." Kenshin shook his head  
"Boy he's sure changed from the little boy I knew." Misao shook her head and cinched her belt.  
"I'm sorry, Misao. Please try to go to sleep. We will handle this quietly, that we will."  
Misao yawned, "Its fine. Just keep it quiet then."  
"I fear if I'm not the one to punish Yahiko, Kaoru may kill him." Kenshin whispered.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru growled as she fumbled with the lock on the front gate. Too tired and cross to operate the key. When it wouldn't go in the lock she bashed the keys against the door in frustration, cursing the stupid keys  
Kenshin smiled nervously and took the keys from her. He opened the door "It is a visitor. Find something more suitable to wear, while I greet them."  
"That little-" Kaoru grumbled.  
"Kaoru I will"  
"Don't." Kaoru jabbed him in the chest "Don't you protect him Kenshin. He has got some explaining to do."  
Kaoru rushed out into the street in her wrinkled nemaki, unbound hair and bare feet to greet strangers.  
The second she saw Yahiko she began shouting.  
"How dare you disobey? I have never been so angry!"  
Kenshin noticed the other was in fact a policeman, and not any policeman  
Yahiko looked at her with large exhausted eyes. "Kaoru I-"  
Kaoru swatted him on the shoulder "and you come home with a police man? You are never seeing those no good friends of yours again. You aren't seeing anyone. I have never been so furious with you!"  
And at this Yahiko whimpered. He began weeping and covering his face.  
Kaoru was shocked into silence. Kenshin realized that Yahiko was a sturdy boy not about to cry over being scolded, and he had been so argumentative lately he normally shouted back.  
"I'm sorry Kaoru." His voice trembled. He fists pressing his tears into his face.  
"Yahiko."  
"Yahiko, what is-" Kenshin came from the shadows, also in his nemaki, also loosened.  
The policeman came from the shadows, with an all too familiar voice "We're not here because Yahiko was late for his curfew." It was Saito Hajime who brought him home. "I think he was headed home at a decent hour when I first saw him tonight. That is a family matter."  
Yahiko collected himself "Someone burned Mr. Komiyoji's house down."  
"What? How could that be? I don't believe it." Kenshin said.  
"I wouldn't lie to get out of trouble. Why do you think everything I say is a lie?" Yahiko shouted angrily. "Nobody ever trusts me." At least he was getting back to normal.  
The cop tsked. "The boy is telling the truth." Saito said, sharply. "He assisted the police in rescuing the old man. And then matters became complicated."  
"Complicated? How could it be more complicated then that?" Kaoru said.  
"I saw the one that set the fire." Yahiko said, still trying to hold in his emotions. "There was a boy there all dressed in black, he was shorter than I was. And he was burning something. I couldn't stop him. Saito couldn't stop him. He ."  
Yahiko broke down again  
"Oh my word." Even Kaoru's maternal sense was activated, and gave him a hug "Your arm. Yahiko, come in here."  
Yahiko sniffed, "He was burning a parcel so the police would not find it."  
"It was three heads. of dead men," Saito said.  
Kenshin went cold and without his knowledge cursed under his breath "Oh Kami-sama. Preserve us."  
Yahiko wiped his eyes, "I'm okay. I'm fine now. I was just tired."  
Saito looked directly at Kenshin.  
"It is not often a crime of this brutality is committed. But it does happen. Yahiko was merely implicated. It is not his fault. He acted bravely and fought very well."  
"Thank you for your help Saito-san." Yahiko said.  
"Now I was wondering if the suspect had any identifiable markings or- "  
Yahiko trembled. "I don't. I-"  
Kaoru forced her way between the cop and the shuddering Yahiko, "Can't you see he's been hurt?" Kaoru drew Yahiko into the courtyard. He's trembling he's so tired. It's three o'clock in the morning! Mr. Saito I think that you should go back and ask Yahiko in the morning. The boy is exhausted. You can ask him tomorrow."  
Saito sighed and nodded, "In the morning when he have rested and dealt with your arm, we will want to speak with you again."  
"Thank you Saito-san." Yahiko muttered.  
At this the gates of the Kamiya Dojo slammed shut for the last time that day.  
  
***  
  
Yahiko never thought his bed would look so good. He stripped off his gi[2] and tried to change into his nemaki, but it was too painful. The youth hissed on his last attempt, His arm wasn't swelling up, but still, he felt that wall he broke through. Kaoru padded in. Seeing it hurt him to change his clothes, she silently helped him put on his sleeping clothes. Yahiko said nothing.  
Kaoru turned him a round and straightened his robe. "Yahiko."  
"Hmm?"  
"Yahiko, I should trust you. You did very well for our school. You saved an innocent man. You are a credit." Kaoru took a deep cleansing breath. "I wasn't really."  
"Yeah." Yahiko cut her off, both of them were not prone to displays of sentimentality. Kaoru patted him on the shoulder.  
"You know," Yahiko stopped her before she could leave "Kenshin might have taught us a lot about swords and fighting," Yahiko nodded "but when it came down, it was your teaching that helped me. That shouting trick worked."  
Kaoru said "Really? I always thought my father was crazy when he thought that one up."  
They both chuckled, for the first time in a long while they shared a peaceful moment. Yahiko smiled "Maybe my fearsome cry frightened him."  
He laughed and rested his head on Kaoru's shoulder. But his control slipping as his laughter became hysteria, tears started to come out, despite his laughter.  
"I can't get the horrible image out of my mind." Yahiko said rubbing his eyes, with the palm of his hand. He looked like a small boy, even smaller then when they first met.  
"You need to rest, eventually to forget. You're over tired," Kaoru stroked his back.  
"Well I'm the only one who saw him up close, you know." Yahiko shook his head "I could see the color of his eyes. Saito only was protecting me. I don't think I can forget him." Yahiko's breath was choppy and uneven, "I've never seen death like that. I've seen people sick and I've seen a funeral. but they were butchered. It hurts my heart." Yahiko paused looked to her asking for an answer, searching her eyes "How could men do this thing? I can understand the need to kill but this is."  
"We'll help them find this intruder. It would be the right thing to do," Kaoru said "But only after you get a good rest. I don't want to lose one of my best assistant masters."  
"But-" Yahiko said "Kaoru, I did not tell the police I heard him mutter a magic incantation under his breath," Yahiko said. "There is no such thing. It sounded like magic."  
"What was it?" Kaoru asked "Can you remember it? Perhaps it may be a clue."  
"Shukuchi." Yahiko said simply.  
"Shukuchi?" Kaoru repeated. "That was it?"  
"Kaoru-sensei do you know what it is?" Yahiko asked.  
Kaoru looked at him, oddly raising her eyebrows in shock. "My word."  
  
"What is it Sensei?" Yahiko got a worried look on his face.  
"Are you sure that fight didn't rattle your brain?" She tapped his head with her knuckles, smiling. "Treating your master with respect."  
Yahiko snorted.  
Kaoru had studied the martial arts for a long time, reading books and acquiring the ancient knowledge. In fact her rooms were full of such texts and treatises.  
"Shukuchi. "Kaoru repeated to herself.  
Yahiko rolled his eyes as he settled into bed. "I'll just ask Kenshin, if you don't know."  
Kaoru was about to swat him she chuckled "Kenshin doesn't know everything." She pulled the blanket to his chin.  
Yahiko "Why don't you ask him before you go to your room? I mean he's all the way out there." Yahiko said off handedly "Maybe he's getting lonely all alone."  
"Hmm." Kaoru raised her eyebrow inquisitively.  
"I'm just a fly on the wall. I don't know anything. I don't hear anything." Yahiko turned over on his good side. Kaoru knew that it was as close to acceptance he would ever get from him. He might be offended and hurt, but he did love them both.  
"I haven't been tucked in since I was little boy."  
"Don't get used to it." Kaoru kissed him on the forehead, causing him to grimace. She chuckled.  
  
Kaoru eventually made it to the guest house, stepped delicately into the room. A shinobi on an assassination mission could not duplicate the grace of Kaoru in her own home.  
"Kenshin."  
Kenshin was asleep already.  
"Kenshin wake up."  
He breathed uneasy as she spoke, but still slept.  
Kaoru frowned. She had thought that he would be in a more amorous mood. Considering his offer this evening. On the other hand that had been before the party, and definitely before Yahiko had been attacked. Kenshin was curled up on the mat sleeping. Kaoru left for her room, brushing the hair out of his eyes  
  
Kenshin turned over when Kaoru left and sat up, he put his head in hands, and knew he should have been weeping as Yahiko could.  
The Shukuchi, the Ultimate speed technique that even he had not found a counter defense for. He felt so cold. He could not breathe. Soujiro was in Tokyo as we spoke, he was in Tokyo now. What kind of beast could have done such a brutal and evil thing?  
He did not know where these heads had come from. Maybe he hadn't killed them. They could have been dead already. And he was only-  
Kenshin kicked himself for his idiocy. What matter where the head had come from? What kind of monster did such things?  
He was working now. He had accepted his emotion. Kenshin knew deeply that Soujiro was a changed person.  
Just what kind of work did he do for Mitsumori? A rich man may have enemies, may need bodyguards and assassins. And the money would be worth it. For a person of Soujiro's unusual temperament, such a job would have been seductive. And he seemed very well employed.  
He would need to find the boy right away. He needed answers from the boy himself. Saito was no fool, and he would kill Soujiro the second he found out he was in Tokyo, rather than risk that immense power going unchecked. But he knew nothing of the Shukuchi technique, except by Hearsay. The instant he knew that the killer used that technique he would be all over Soujiro like white on rice.  
After the murder no one would question Saito's judgment, it seemed sense to Kenshin's tired mind.  
He must not reveal he knew anything about the Shukuchi. So that he could find Soujiro. It would have to be. Kaoru was a problem. Her knowledge of arcane arts was very high. She had read much on the subject. He could only hope she would be too busy to double check it.  
  
***  
The day dawned on a new morning. Mr. Komiyoji and his sons were picking over the remains of their house that day.  
  
But at the Kamiya dojo breakfast was being served much later then sunrise. It had to be expected after such a tiring day. Even Kenshin slept in that day. The guests ate hearty, as Kaoru prepared them all a large breakfast. For Miss Megumi had decided to drop by. The Shinomoris were eager to relate the incident last night at the Komiyoji house. Megumi said she would look after Yahiko's arm. Yahiko was still asleep. Hopefully lots of rest would heal his scarred memory. Yahiko had never seen deaths like that before. So brutal.  
"Wow. This is a most wonderful breakfast Miss Kaoru." Misao said "I wouldn't have known you were such a good cook."  
Lord Aoshi cleared his throat. "What shall we do today, Misao?"  
"I have it. Lord Aoshi. We shall go shopping. All of us. In the Ginza."  
"Oh my." Kenshin said "I think that is fun, that I do."  
"I don't know. Today is going to be busy. Yahiko is too injured to teach his classes."  
"Well then perhaps you should cancel that class until you find a replacement," Misao tugged on her arm.  
"Well-" Kaoru's resolve weakened. "No Yahiko is hurt and."  
Misao continued chattering, "That is where they have those fancy depaato's[3] on the cutting edge of fashion. Avant-Garde as the French say."  
"Hmm." Aoshi grunted.  
"The negative emotions in this house should be purged for a time, "Misao shook her head. "The business with the fire and the fight and the party."  
Megumi pouted.  
"I mean the unpleasantness at the party." Misao chuckled nervously.  
"Yahiko needs his rest. You shouldn't be bothering him too much anyway. He can make his own choices," Megumi advised.  
"Just as long as you clear the evening." Aoshi said  
"What are we doing tonight?" Misao hugged him.  
"Well it's a surprise." Aoshi smiled, trying to shrug her off.  
"Well then what shall I wear? Kimono or western, should I dress formal, semi formal? Business casual?"  
Aoshi drank his tea.  
"Well you know." Misao scratched her chin "there is a German Opera company in the city. Aoshi said it is the newest one too. It's so wonderful. I saw the first one in Peking." Misao smiled.  
"Western Opera, oh my how exciting." Kenshin commented, with his first smile of the day. "Is it very different from our opera?"  
"It is louder," Aoshi said. "It is impressive. Like an army of musicians."  
"It's marvelous Kenshin. Violins and pianos and trumpets. If only you could hear it. And they also play it on the Vitrolas. Aoshi is an expert on Western music now since they have the vitrolas. Misao cuddled his stiff arm. Aoshi sat impassively. He was not demonstrative. Only his left arm chose to participate in the cuddling.  
"Hmm." Aoshi said.  
"We need to find you a dress for the opera. It will be wonderful," Misao squealed enthusiastically.  
"I don't have that kind of money. For a whole new dress."  
"Please please. How can you go to a fancy Western Opera in a kimono? You'd stick out like a sore thumb. You can borrow my fancy slippers and I'll do your hair up."  
"I never wear my hair up." Kaoru said.  
"We'll give you a western hair style. They are simple with lots of curls, in the front."  
"Oh my kimonos are very fine; they belonged to my mother and my aunt. They've been in the family forever. I just don't wear western clothes. I spend most of my day training in the dojo. I don't even have the time to shop for that sort of thing."  
"I have it. Aoshi-san can buy you a beautiful dress, and you can wear it."  
"What?" Kaoru shook her head "Unthinkable he is our guest."  
"To repay the kindness you have shown us," Aoshi bowed "I will ask a favor in return, at a future date." Aoshi continued eating "It is one less piece of clothing in the world for Misao to buy."  
Kaoru shrugged, "Maybe it's too much of a bother."  
Misao shook her head, "We don't know anybody in Tokyo but you. And I couldn't bear to think you wouldn't have the chance to come."  
"I-"Kaoru's defenses were falling apart.  
"It is also your birthday tomorrow. Misao might not be here to give you a present." Kenshin went in for the kill; he was still as ruthless as ever.  
"Your birthday, well you must come and let us get you a fine birthday present."  
"It would be rude to break Misao's heart like that," Kenshin said.  
"You're being a good friend, and spending the day having fun. What fun is there if I go shopping alone?" Misao asked.  
"Kenshin." Kaoru looked helplessly. The whole day with the energetic and chattering Misao might be more than the young martial artist could bear.  
"It would be an extraordinary favor to ask." Aoshi smirked.  
It was ungodly how generous Misao was being Aoshi was sure, but better that she accept than endure her badgering. She could be quite rude sometimes.  
"Make sure to by a dress at least as half as beautiful as you are." Kenshin clasped her hands.  
Aoshi rolled his eyes. Misao hummed "Well Danno. Don't you have anything sweet to say to me?"  
"Why don't you just buy two dresses?" Aoshi said.  
"Cheeky." Misao kissed him on his face.  
Kenshin laughed. Who would have thought Aoshi would have a sense of humor? ****  
Of course, for some reason, the girls insisted that they changed before they went shopping for new clothes. Kaoru who was probably put on by Misao's "generosity" decided to wear one of her dead aunt's fine silk kimonos, so she would not feel like a beggar. It was dark blue with a beautiful golden cranes and lavender birds on it. And her expensive silken obi with shining gold thread with orange blossoms. It was a sedate color for an older woman, but still she was a beauty. She didn't have the time to put up her hair, so she piled into a manly topknot and pushed a pin through it, like a farmer's wife. While her hair may have been messy, now one could have noticed with her fair moon shaped face.  
Misao was dressed very well. In fact her clothes were western. She had a grey dress with blue lace along the collar and sleeves, and a matching hat. She looked incredibly sophisticated and smart, modanu gaaru,[4] as Aoshi whispered. She was no longer a tomboy for sure, but the wife of an important lord and the top tier of Kyoto society.  
And soon they all were off, with two smartly dressed ladies and their parasols behind them, on a beautiful day walking down the Ginza, gawking at every little thing that passed. He looked over to Aoshi for support as the girls dawdled behind them at the flower stand. They stood waiting. Aoshi remained impassive.  
"We should just let the girls walk in front, so we can push them along," Kenshin tapped his foot.  
"It is bad luck for women to walk before the men," Aoshi reminded Kenshin.  
Kenshin stifled a chuckle, "Yes but I think I can afford a little bad luck if it will get us done faster."  
"Do you want them running all over the place? I don't relish this." Aoshi admitted. "It's kind of emasculating, waiting for your wife to finish shopping while you stand there," Aoshi tapped his foot on the floor "You see why I trust Misao to go shopping on her own."  
"Well it is a treat for them." Kenshin said. Kaoru does deserve a break from life at the dojo."  
Soon Kaoru and Misao were immured themselves in fine bolts of silk and satin and lace.  
"I do not think that I am in the mood for shopping anymore." Kenshin said not even turning his head, "And neither are you."  
Aoshi smirked at Kenshin "Honto ni.[5]" Kenshin nodded in agreement.  
"You are the one who lives here. Why don't I leave the decision of what we shall do up to you?" Aoshi looked over at him.  
"I don't need to involve you. It is your vacation," Kenshin smiled. "I'm sure you'd much rather go shopping with your wife."  
Aoshi gave him an odd look, and then shook his head laughing.  
"No you don't to involve me. But I could ease your burden. Good Karma is more important than seeing the sights." Aoshi quipped.  
"Hmmm." Kenshin sighed.  
"We came here to be with those Misao calls friends, what would it be if we did not help them when they were in trouble?" Aoshi postulated, bowing slightly. "What is the problem?"  
"The fire last night," Kenshin admitted, "And Yahiko's fire starter."  
"I figured as much. You wish to find out who did this?" Aoshi asked.  
"Yes and I have more clues. Then I had before." Kenshin said.  
"What do you mean more-"  
Their conversation was interrupted as Misao shoved a piece of cloth in Aoshi's face.  
"Danno. What do you think of this one? You can't find this sort of double print in Kyoto. Look at that stitching."  
"It costs an arm and a leg." Kaoru shook her head  
"I think it's perfect. It's high quality too. You wouldn't need to buy one in ten years," Misao argued.  
Kaoru snorted "I think that taffeta isn't a good idea."  
"It's a present for my Grandpa." Misao said.  
"Actually, I think we'll go about our own business." Aoshi removed the cloth from his face. "There is something I have to see while I'm in Tokyo. Kenshin said he would take me to see them."  
Misao scrunched her brow. "Are you sure?"  
"Oh Honestly Misao, can't you see your husband is trying to surprise you?" Kaoru shook her head.  
"I'd say they were up to something else." Misao said. She always did have sharp eyes and highly tuned instincts.  
"We'll come to see you at Five o'clock. We should be done by then." Kaoru grabbed Misao's wrist.  
"That would be most convenient Miss Kaoru." Aoshi bowed.  
"I'll keep Misao out of your hair until then Lord Aoshi." Kaoru winked at him and smiled.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Misao frowned as Kaoru lead her off.  
"Goodbye girls." Kenshin waved at them, appearing like a lovesick husband, but really waiting until the girls were far ahead.  
He and Aoshi left the store whispering "Yahiko told Kaoru that this attacker Shukuchi Above Super Speed technique, he did not tell this to the police because he thought it was nonsense."  
"That is troubling," Aoshi closed his eyes "It is a very powerful technique," Aoshi sighed.  
Kenshin's smile was cracking at the edges. "Yet it makes it far easier to find out who did this crime."  
Aoshi nodded, "While it does reduce our list of subjects, many know this technique."  
"But only one in Tokyo on the same night." Kenshin said. "Soujiro Seta is in Tokyo."  
Aoshi took a long breath, "Well then he would be the prime suspect." Aoshi straightened his gloves "We shall find him before the girls are shopping, and turn him into Captain Saito." Lord Aoshi said  
"No. We don't know anything." Kenshin stopped him "We don't know what has happened."  
"We have dead men, we have a fire to destroy the evidence, and we have an advanced sword technique only a few men have mastered," Aoshi counted off on his fingers. And even if he was innocent Soujiro's skills make him a dangerous threat. He should not be roaming about anyway."  
"Aoshi," Kenshin grasped his arm now, emphatically pleading his case. "It could be that he has given up his old ways, that it was someone else who did these crimes."  
"And would still be a threat. And should be watched," Aoshi said colorlessly, removing his arm from Kenshin's. Kenshin knew he must appeal to Aoshi's sense of honor as evasive as that was.  
Aoshi surprised him turning to him, "If he has done nothing, he should not be punished. But Saito will kill him if only to protect the city. He believes that an eye should be taken for an eye as the gaijin say."  
"Taking an eye? What an odd expression." Kenshin mused.  
"Never mind," Aoshi sighed. "He will demand savage retribution. Aku zoku san.[6]"  
"We must know what is going on," Kenshin insisted. "I won't send him for a crime we do not know he committed."  
Aoshi looked him in the eye. "Together we will stop Soujiro, and then turn him into the police if we feel him guilty. I swear this."  
"We have no right to judge him." Kenshin said  
"I think the Hittokiri Battousai and the Okashira of the Onwinbara have more right than most to judge if a man is a killer or not," Aoshi responded.  
"But perhaps less," Kenshin lowered his gaze.  
"Fine," Aoshi huffed. "We will leave it to the law to decide, let us stop these semantics and find him. We will decide what to do after."  
  
***  
The palanquin moved quickly through the streets of Tokyo. Past stores and shops, and private houses, to the very edge of town, where the great factories lie, like a city of tombs. They left their palanquins and began conversing.  
Kenshin spoke through the curtain. "I have received very little information only that he works for the Mitsumori Company, for Yukio Mitsumori."  
"That should be in the Industrial sector. It shouldn't take too long to find." Aoshi said.  
***  
  
The stone buildings towered above them like a square giants reaching up to the sky. He had never seen such a massive building up so close before. He had seen buildings in the distance. Most of the buildings he had seen were homes, even palaces, all open for human habitation. But never had they seemed so impassive, as a square mountain would. There was no nature about, except for a growing plume of smoke, from the tower.  
"This is the place." Aoshi pointed to the sign.  
"We will go in there and find the boss, Mr. Mitsumori.." Kenshin declared.  
Aoshi held him back, "These are not like the factories in the country." Aoshi corrected. "Many of the employees are girls. There are heavy machines, and the doors are locked. There may even be security to keep all the workers in line."  
"What is this? They are only making cloth. Nonsense," Kenshin grumbled.  
"There is decorum. If we act correctly I'm sure they will help us find Soujiro." Aoshi said.  
"Well then perhaps we should split up. I can look in the factory for the boss, and you may use your influence there," Kenshin pointed towards the door. "One of us should find Mr. Mitsumori."  
Dust entered Kenshin's lungs as Aoshi opened the door; he coughed and wiped off his lips. Grey black machines clanked above them and blue grey light filtered from the outside.  
"Just don't get into trouble." Aoshi closed the door behind them.  
Kenshin could not believe the scale of the building. Nearly three stories high with huge glass windows, the walls brick, with a patina of dust. It seemed from the inside as if it was an underground cavern. The lack of sunlight and fresh air also added to this.  
"I am Lord Aoshi Shinomori and this is my assistant, Kenshin Himura. I wish to know if."  
Kenshin had expected he would be quiet prepared to enter a silk factory. He had once worked for a short time in the silk farm. He should have known better when they actually offered him a wage for his work. But he had been light in the purse.  
The silk trade was thankless work and he spent once 20 hours at his seat, killing the silk worms until his hands were green with worm blood. They had given him an easy job, fit for unskilled person. He kept his head down and most assumed him a young girl.  
After the season he took he wages and headed for the road again, more aware of the lives others lead. He would have never expected himself into a factory again. It hurt his soul, despite the steady wage it brought. He had great respect for the artisans who made silk.  
Now, in this place, the high ceilings and the noise hurt him. In some ways, Kenshin was a weak man. How much strength it took for these young women to tolerate this life.  
The girls watched him sullenly as he walked towards them. Each one hunched over a machine. The machine moving faster then thought a relentless grind of gears and metal clicking and hissing like a swarm of insects. He turned to a woman sitting upon the stool nearest to him. "Pardon me Miss. If I might know who the boss is. I have to."  
"Shhh." She hissed at him.  
Kenshin was taken aback. My word, this must be the busy time of the year, if they couldn't answer a simple question.  
"Forgive me miss," Kenshin bowed.  
He walked to another girl who didn't even look at him. Then to another. "Miss?"  
"No talking. Please sir! Get out of here." She told him bluntly.  
"I'll wait outside until you can take a break," Kenshin said.  
The girls stared at him with anger and frustration, with due reason he supposed. The girls did not have time to get a sip of water or go outside to take a breath of air. It made Kenshin dizzy and sick in the factory after only a half an hour. One would think with such efficiency there would be time to breath.  
He sat and sat and sat some more, while the girls silently worked.  
Sat and sat, as Aoshi was elsewhere. How could a body stand such an environment? He shook himself.  
"I need some air." Kenshin brushed the hair out of his eyes  
"It's very warm in here." Kenshin fanned himself. "I'll use the stool to prop the door open."  
"Sir, The doors are locked from this side." The girl said, fearfully, "You can't "  
Kenshin tried to open the door. But it was locked from the outside. It seemed ridiculous. How could the workers get out of the building?  
He took out a piece of wire from behind his back and with barely a moment's attention the door popped open.  
"Close that door."  
A huge man in a company shirt and a big stick in his hand came running  
Kenshin realized "It was warm in here. I thought it would be nice to get some air in here. I'm sorry if I-"  
"Hmm. Close that door." The man shoved him to the ground.  
"Oro." Kenshin said toppled onto the ground.  
"Listen bitch get back to work and I won't kick your ass." He shouted straight into Kenshin's face. Kenshin trembled a little. What a terrifying fellow, no wonder the girls were too afraid to move or breathe.  
"I do not work here. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Kenshin tried to conceal his temper.  
"Shut up. Or you'll get more of the back of my hand."  
"I'm here with Lord Aoshi. I need to speak to Mr. Mitsumori.""  
The man held up his hand getting ready to smack him again. But then he paused. "Oh my gods. You're a boy."  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'll say, you little whimp."  
"I'm sorry to be so rude." Kenshin grunted clutching his stomach "I just thought it would be more comfortable with the door open." Kenshin snapped very crossly, there was only so much abuse a body could take.  
"You leave that door closed, little boy." He slapped Kenshin's hand like a misbehaving child.  
"Why?"  
"If I do that these lazy bitches will want to go outside and smoke their cigarettes and laze about all morning."  
Kenshin was still more shocked. The girls had not even moved from their benches.  
Kenshin straightened his shirt. "I'm sure with your outstanding motivation they will continue working hard." He glared at the man, the sarcasm escaped the brute.  
"First they complain it's too cold in here, in the winter so we get heat for them. Those fans are far too much money."  
"But opening the door is free." Kenshin looked at him "That solves your problem."  
"You shut that door close now or I will kick your sorry ass." The man poked one finger into his shoulder.  
"I just want to see the one in charge. His name is Mr. Mitsumori. Is he here now?"  
"Mr. Mitsumori doesn't come down here." The brute laughed "Stupid shit. Don't you know anything?"  
Kenshin was confused, "But this is Mitsumori Silk, I thought he was in charge of the company."  
"Upstairs. His manager's office. But Mitsumori ain't here. Did you just fall off the pumpkin patch?" The brute got in his face "Who are you? Ya Stupid Shit? You aren't one of them union snoops."  
Kenshin almost heard his own voice whimper. "I'm not from anywhere. I just want to meet with Mr. Mitsumori. I have something very important to ask him."  
"I don't like you union folk. Stirring the girls up, causing trouble. We won't have none of that here."  
The brute yanking on his long hair, until Kenshin yelped. He heaved him in the air, by his shoulders and carried him several feet.  
Then he aimed for the open door onto the dust below. Kenshin flailed his arms and crashed into the ground.  
"Stay out!" He shouted.  
The door slammed. He had been thrown out of Mr. Mitsumori's factory "Well he must be very important to hire such strong enforcers." Kenshin dusted himself off. Perhaps Kenshin shouldn't have been so polite and let the brute throw him out.  
Kenshin stood up, extremely embarrassed.  
"I thought you were going in the factory, looking for the manager."  
"It was too dusty. So I opened the door, then a gust of hot air shoved me outside again." Kenshin said frowning.  
"Hmm. Well Mr. Mitsumori is far too important to come into his factory, everyday."  
"More important than everyone else in that building, that I see." Kenshin said, "Otherwise he might have hired more respectful people to run his company. I am starting to dislike that man and I have not even met him, I must say."  
"Mr. Mitsumori's manager has no idea who Soujiro is. I gave him the description of Soujiro. No one working in the factory meets that description"  
"Or perhaps he is employed as an enforcer or something less that honorable," Kenshin said. "Someone in the employ of Mr. Mitsumori directly and not the company."  
"It appears Soujiro will be harder to find then we thought than."  
"He is in the city, and we will find him," Kenshin promised.  
"But we must move on." Aoshi said.  
"This is a dreadful place." Kenshin shook himself off and turned away from that awful part of town.  
****  
Soujiro Seta was on the other side of town, laying out beautiful silk dresses, and pair of gloves. Such a beautiful dress dark taffeta dress with a white bustle.  
Outside the door were three gentlemen, well if gentleman could be so scruffy. In all honesty they looked like three hooligans, or three disreputable ruroni[7].  
"Is Yumiko in?"  
"Miss Yumiko," Soujiro corrected them.  
"Whatever. She in, boy?"  
"You must have more respect for a lady." Soujiro said.  
"You must have more respect blahblablah." The first hooligan mocked him.  
"Iie. She is not in. May I help you?" Soujiro said in a tone which obviously mean that he would never in a thousand years wish to ever help them.  
"We want Mitsumori. We know from the streets Yumiko is his woman. He sees her in the afternoon."  
"That is not a fit topic for conversation." Soujiro said lightly "I think you're very rude. Miss Yumiko's gentleman friends are her business."  
"Look kid. Don't fuck with us." The oldest of the three, with a faint unwashed scent and a wool cap approached.  
"Miss Yumiko is not in. And I don't think she wants to see you." Soujiro tried to make himself look as angry as possible, trying to scare them away.  
"Is this the little punk that's supposed to take care of Miss Yumiko?" The first hooligan laughed.  
"This little boy." One of them shoved him out of the way onto the floor.  
"Stifle it." The filthy old man snarled.  
The old man took a look at him. Regarding him very closely, "I knew I saw you. I heard about you, from the boys. I know all about you." The old man said.  
Soujiro straightened up and tried to give him a very tough look back. Sometimes smiles did not protect you, and you had to pretend to be angry "So?" He said arrogantly.  
The old man leaned in real close and grabbed him by the lapels on his jacket. "We ain't in the country no more. When we get ya. well we're gonna have to be really clever to get away from the cops." The old man touched his chin, cupping his face.  
"See we have ways of pay back." The old man drew his knife and tapped the dull edge against Soujiro's cheek. He squirmed at the coldness. "You haven't seen anything yet. We take care of our own."  
Soujiro with only a slight pout on his face, as the old man touched his cheek. He proceeded to grab a weapon while the old man threatened him. In the top of the drawer there must be something. He kept his eyes still so no one would notice. He knew the gun would be in reaching distance. The other hooligans laughed as he was being threatened.  
Yukio told him once that shooting was a matter of watching hands and faces. They weren't looking at his hands, surely. They were watching his eyes, dilated and fearful and weak, and his face miming terror.  
He grabbed a pistol and drew it. To him they appeared a bit shocked  
"Stick'em up. Drop your knife."  
They laughed, and advanced with their weapons.  
"Are you gonna shoot us?" the hooligans in the back ground laughed heartily.  
"Little skinny bitch like you, can't fire but once. It'll explode in your hand."  
He could feel sweat pooling into his armpits and down his back. Yet despite this a strange thing happened to him.  
He felt the smile curve on his face, despite his fear. He had no idea what was going on, but he could no longer control his reaction. He was totally frozen, as they walked towards him.  
"I'll only need one shot to kill one of you."  
"You can't handle that."  
Soujiro's grin was so wide his face hurt, his breath was shallow, but his eyes were wild as the figures approached. He had nothing. He was only so big. He didn't know anything about grappling. But he knew there was no sword in his hand. He knew that he'd never hold a sword again. He knew he had slain that part of himself. He was no longer angry or scared.  
Maybe facing these guys was scary, but not like the real fear. He could feel a brave grin on his face. Like in the old days. But this was a different world. This was a gun, not a sword. He would only fire it to protect himself. He wouldn't be like that again. He was different.  
They weren't coming to kill him. They were only coming to find out about Yumiko, and hurt Yukio-san. And they'd kill him if they had the opportunity."  
"Get out of here." Soujiro's hands trembled, "I'll call the cops. You'll go to jail."  
"Oh if we go to jail its cause we are about to rip this fucking place to pieces."  
"Starting with you, pretty boy." They all had their knives gleaming.  
Soujiro felt himself whimper "Go away and leave me alone."  
They closed in like wolves. He could feel their breath and smell their filthy bodies. Soujiro couldn't even breathe.  
"Why you smiling? Wipe that stupid grin off your face!"  
BANG!  
The old man clutched his shoulder.  
  
"Gomen Nasai![8]" Soujiro shouted.  
"My shoulder! You crazy. I didn't think you'd. you looked so scared." The old man grunted in bestial pain.  
"What in the hell'he do?"  
"I'm sorry. I told you I would shoot." Soujiro lowered his gun.  
The hooligans were frozen at the sound of the gun.  
"I'll shoot again."  
"He won't-"  
"We can't tell. He didn't look like he'd do it the last time.  
"I've never done this before." Soujiro cocked the pistol "I'll need practice. Even get out of here or I'll shoot you as well."  
"He's still smiling. He just killed my Dad and he's still smiling." The hooligan was tempted to lunge for him "He's a monster."  
"Let it go. That boy is crazy. Let it go or he'll kill us all."  
The old man crumpled to the ground from pain. His cohorts dispersed, fleeing the scene.  
Yukio Mitsumori knocked on the door, crying out "Yumiko! Yumiko!"  
"Yukio." Soujiro cried to him. He threw aside the gun.  
Yukio burst into the room. Soujiro almost threw himself at Yukio to hold him. Yukio would know what to say.  
"These men came in here," Soujiro's voice was shaky.  
"Calm down." He placed one hand on Soujiro's chest. "Here give me that gun." Yukio took the gun from him.  
"I-"  
"Don't argue with me." Yukio took off his kid gloves and touched it "You have a past with the police, I know this." Yukio took off his kid gloves and touched the hot gun. "They won't resent me for shooting a wicked man in my own building."  
Yukio was a tall young man, strong, and his skin and his clothes were soft and smooth because he was born rich. He had a moustache. Soujiro wanted to wrap his arms around Yukio and just cry. But serious business was at hand, it was not real men did.  
"They wanted to know about Yumiko. They. they."  
"Calm yourself." Yukio patted his back, instead "All will be well. You did nothing wrong."  
"What if. what.."  
"We won't speak of it again," Yukio said. "I will call the police. They'll take him away."  
"Yukio, he's hurt. A gunshot wound is surely fatal if he does not see a doctor."  
"You have such a tender heart," Yukio said "He is a thief and probably a murderer."  
"Please let us take him to the hospital," Soujiro said "Forget the police."  
"The wretch should be glad we did not kill him or turn him into the police."  
"Please sir. I don't wanna die. Just. get me out of here. I didn't see anything."  
"You tell your friends to leave us alone," Yukio shouted. "That is the only reason why you are leaving here."  
Yukio turned to Soujiro, rubbed his arm, "It's all over. How many times must I tell you?"  
"Tell me again." Soujiro asked weakly.  
"Do not worry. Where is that beautiful smile of yours? Please do not despair. I never want to see you sad," Yukio said, touching the dimple of his chin. "Please."  
Soujiro gave his smile just for him.  
  
----------------------- [1] Nemaki- Super fancy word for pajamas. Go read "Life's Battles" by Laura Gilkey. At www.shininghalf.com. Great Soujiro Story, about when he was a little nipper. Shishio is awesome in this. [2] Gi- hey it's a dude's kimono [3] Depaato- Department stores arrived in the Meiji period; this is what leads to the development of the world famous Ginza strip. That place is so Exciting! [4] Modern Girl, a shocking thing to say about a woman in those days. [5] "Re-he-he-he-eeally" as Ace Ventura would say. [6] "Slay all evil instantly" Sounds like A rock paper scissors game. [7]Ruroni- a wanderer, or a warrior without a master. If you need a definition of this word, you haven't been a fan long [8] Gomen- (ei Gomen Nasai, Gomen ne, etc) Forgiveness, politeness, favor. The most important phrase in Japanese 


End file.
